Mudança de vida
by Cerejeira Li
Summary: CAP NOVO!Sakura é 1 simples professora d ed. física que se vê desempregada mas um encontro faz com se mude para outro país,onde conhecerá pessos q 1 dia vão ser as mais importantes de sua vida
1. Default Chapter

Mudança de Vida  
  
Uma luz no fim do túnel  
  
  
  
-Agora eu quero todo mundo dando quatro voltas na pista de obstáculos sem parar.  
-Pô professora, essa pista cansa muito! Pega leve com a gente- falou Keino.  
-Está bem Keino.  
-Valeu professora.  
-Em vez de serem quatro vão ser três e depois cada um faz vinte abdominais.  
-Professora!!  
-Ora, é pra compensar uma volta.  
-Pega leve com essa crianças se não daqui a pouco uma desmaia.  
-Não se preocupe, elas reclamam mas gostam de se exercitar professor Jonas.  
-E você pretende fazer hoje a noite ?  
-Ora o que eu sempre faço: ficar na cama assistindo tv e depois vou dormir.  
-Que tal se nós saíssemos?  
-Eu e você???????  
-É, algum problema?  
-Todos! Você sabe que você não faz o meu tipo.  
-Mas nunca saiu comigo para saber!  
-Tipos que nem você que ficam dando em cima de qualquer mulher eu conheço, e muito bem.  
-Vamos, só hoje.  
-Não.  
-Por favor.  
-Não.  
-Por favor.  
-Já disse que não.  
-Professor Jonas, é melhor o senhor ir embora.  
-Está certo, mas não pense que vou desistir fácil.  
-Tchau.  
-Tchau.  
  
********Sakura********  
  
Esse professor nunca muda! Ah já ia me esquecendo! Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 21 anos e minhas características são: tenho cabelos castanhos claros , lisos e tenho franja , quando eu era menor meu cabelo era curto, tenho olhos verdes e sou magra porque sou professora de educação física; trabalho na escola de Tomoeda, nome da cidade onde eu moro, perto de Tókio no Japão. Moro com meu pai Fujitaka e meu irmão Touya. Minha mãe........... Bem, ela não mora com agente, ela mora em um lugar melhor, no céu. Ela morreu quando eu tinha 3 anos. Era muito pequena e não me lembro dela, só sei como ela é fisicamente porque existem várias fotos espalhadas dela na minha casa .Ela se chamava Nadeshiko e era muito bonita! Eu adoro ser professora de educação física. Quando era pequena eu adorava todas as aulas, não deu outra e agora sou professora dessa matéria (bem vamos dizer que seja uma matéria) que amo! Além disso escolhi ser professora que trabalhe com crianças, adoro crianças tenho o maior jeito com elas, sabe, e parece que elas tem comigo!  
  
-Então acabaram???????  
-Ai professora tô com muita dor.  
-Não reclame Keino.  
-É verdade.  
-Agora você já pode ir para o recreio.  
-O que adianta ir para recreio todo cansado! O recreio é para as crianças correrem bastante.  
-Bem se você estivesse disposto o bastante não ficaria cansado! Veja os seus colegas; nenhum está cansado como você!  
-Deixa ele professora, ele reclama mas no fim é a aula que ele mais gosta- falou Sany, uma aluna minha ruiva cheia de sardas.  
-Cala boca!  
-Crianças parem já com isso!  
  
O sinal tocou  
  
-Tchau pessoal e bom recreio!  
-Tchau professora!- todos disseram.  
  
Como dizia ...... Ah sim! O meu maior sonho e ser mãe! acho que vou ser uma boa mãe os meus alunos gostam muito de mim........ Mas não pretendo ter agora, sou muito nova ainda, mesmo assim não encontrei o homem ideal, vários homens me convidam para sair (modesta) mas eu não aceito! Eu não quero me casar com um homem tipo o professor Jonas! Que só vive saindo com mulheres, um tremendo de um "galinha" isso sim, eu quero um homem que me ame de verdade, que não goste de mim apenas fisicamente, mas interiormente. Eu procuro um homem que me complete, que me entenda para ser o pai dos meus filhos, mas as coisas não estão lá muito boas.  
  
Na sala do professores  
  
Eu já tinha me trocado eu estava com uma blusa rosa de malha, calça jeans e cabelo solto.  
  
- Olá professores!  
- Olá professora Sakura, como vai?- cumprimentou Akane, professora de Matemática.  
- Muito bem.  
  
Nisso o professor Willian chega na sala onde nós professores estávamos diz:  
  
- Gente, a diretora pediu para que todos fossem para sala dela porque haverá uma reunião.  
- Reunião??????? Mas não avisaram nada para nós.- indagou Lira professora de história.  
- O que será que deve ter acontecido?- Maya professora de Ciências.  
- Só nós resta ir até lá- eu disse.  
  
Na sala da diretora...  
  
  
Diretora: - Bem professores, eu os chamei com urgência porque a escola está enfrentando um grave problema econômico.  
- E qual seria ele, diretora?- Meiker perguntou, o professor de História.  
- Bem professor Nickolas, a escola está enfrentando o seguinte problema: cada vez mais os pais tiram seus filhos da nossa escola e com isso o dinheiro vai diminuindo, e vocês sabem esse dinheiro é dividido em várias partes como por exemplo para pagar a manutenção ou então para comprar o material necessário como as carteiras, os quadros, o giz que serve para escrever no quadro e até mesmo o salário de vocês.  
- Então a escola está falindo?- Lira perguntou.  
- Bem, com certos reajustes dá para resolver.  
- E que tipo de reajustes?- Continuou Lira.  
- Bem, eu não queria fazer isso mas......... O único jeito que eu e meus secretários encontramos foi a demissão de alguns professores e de alguns empregados que cuidam da limpeza da escola.  
- Não há outro jeito de resolver esta crise?- perguntou a professora Akane.  
- Não, infelizmente. Eu já selecionei os professores que serão demitidos são apenas 5 os outros 15 o salário vai diminuir.  
  
A escola Tomoeda é muito grande, tem vários alunos e por isso que tem 20 professores  
  
- Bem, eu direi os nomes: a professora Lira, Kaio, Melyssa, Rony e professora Sakura.  
- Eu??????????  
- Sinto muito professora Sakura- disse Akane.  
  
Depois que a reunião acabou eu recebi meu último salário e fui direto para casa.  
  
Meu Deus eu fui despedida! Lá em casa eu, meu pai e Touya trabalhamos e ganhamos uma quantia que dá para nós três vivermos bem, agora que eu fui despedida só meu pai e Touya vão trazer dinheiro para casa.  
- Cheguei.  
- Olá minha filha- disse o meu pai sentado vendo TV.  
- Oi papai.  
- Porque voltou tão cedo Sakura?  
- Bem papai, eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa.  
- Oi Sakura como vai?- disse Kaho  
- Oi Kaho você está aqui?  
- Sim eu vim conversar com Touya sobre os últimos detalhes do casamento.  
- Que bom!  
- Olá mostrenga!  
- Touya, para com esse costume bobo de chamar sua irmã de mostrenga!  
- Deixa Kaho! Ela nunca vai perceber que eu cresci,  
- Que notícia é essa minha filha?  
- Bem papai, é que eu fui despedida.  
- Despedida!?  
- Sim.  
- Mas porque?- perguntou Touya, que estava na sala ouvindo tudo que eu falava.  
- Bem, parece que os pais dos alunos estão tirando eles da escola e o dinheiro tem diminuído, e para que a escola não falisse foi necessário demitir alguns professores.  
- E agora? O que você vai fazer Sakura?- Perguntou Kaho.  
- Sinceramente eu não sei! Eu queria ajudar vocês no casamento, mas o dinheiro que eu tenho é para pagar as despesas da casa.  
- Não se preocupe Sakura, eu e Kaho já temos um bom dinheiro para o casamento. Juntando o meu salário que eu recebo da Clínica (ele é médico) e o salário de Kaho da escola em que ela trabalha já dá para nós termos um bom casamento.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Claro.  
- Bem, com isso eu não devo me preocupar.  
  
  
Os dias foram passando voando; eu ia em cada trabalho que encontrava no jornal. Mas nada adiantava! Sempre quando eu ia pro local onde se oferecia o trabalho já tinha gente, que raiva!  
Talvez aqui neste hotel ninguém esteja trabalhando nessa vaga.  
  
- Bom dia, eu queria saber se já foi preenchida a vaga de recepcionista.  
- Lamento, mas já foi sim- a mulher falou.  
- Então tá, obrigada.  
- De nada.  
  
  
Passei o dia inteiro procurando trabalho e nada!! Aqui no Japão tá cada vez mais difícil se arranjar trabalho! Aliás, no mundo todo. As pessoas que estão desempregadas que nem eu estão passando necessidades, mas o que pode se fazer?????  
  
Chegando em casa  
  
- Oi pai,  
- Oi filha, e aí encontrou algum trabalho?  
- Que nada!  
- E se lembrou de comprar o presente de casamento do seu irmão?  
- Ai eu esqueci!!!!!!!!  
- O casamento é depois de amanhã!  
- Então tchau pai.  
- Ei aonde você vai?  
- Comprar o presente, oras.  
- Mas mal acabou de chegar.  
- Se eu não for agora vai ser tarde demais!  
  
Bem, o que eu vou comprar??????? Na minha última conversa com Kaho ela me disse que queria um conjunto de talheres, mas aonde eu vou comprar?????????? Já sei!  
  
Vi uma pequena loja onde vendem eletrodomésticos.  
  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia- a atendente da loja falou.  
- Vocês tem por a caso um conjunto de talheres?  
- Sim, eu vou pegar, licença.  
  
Minutos se passaram...............  
  
- Aqui está.  
- Que lindo!  
- É sim.  
- Acho que vou levar, quanto custa?  
- 88,00.  
- Tudo isso!?  
- Bem, é que esse conjunto tem vários detalhes e.....  
- Tudo bem, eu levo.  
- Obrigada, disse a moça recebendo o meu cheque.  
- Obrigada à você.  
  
  
Com esse roubo eu fiquei sem grana! Depois de ter feito todas as compras do mês, ter pagado a casa e agora comprado o presente do casamento eu tô dura! Preciso de um emprego urgente, antes de me ver pedindo esmola na rua!  
  
Chegando em casa  
  
- Ufa! Cheguei.  
- Sakura. é melhor você descansar. Esse dias você não tem parado em casa.  
- Bem que eu queria papai, mas eu tenho que conseguir um emprego.  
- Não se preocupe, logo você vai conseguir.  
- Deus te ouça papai, Deus te ouça!  
  
No outro dia  
  
Aqui estou de novo a procura de algum emprego mas até agora nada! Agora eu aceito qualquer emprego, se for preciso eu até vou ser empregada doméstica! Eu tentei alguma coisa nesse escritório de advocacia para ver se posso trabalhar como secretária, mas já pegaram a vaga! Eu estou indo até a saída até que......  
  
- Sakura!  
- Sim?  
- Se lembra de mim?  
- Eriol Hiiragisawa?  
  
Eriol era um homem muito gentil, tinha cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e usava óculos e estava vestido um paletó preto.  
  
- Você se lembrou.  
- Mas é claro, né! Jamais eu ia esquecer de você.  
- Como você está Sakura?  
- Bem e você?  
- Ótimo.  
- Pensei que você estivesse na Inglaterra.  
- Na verdade vim fazer algumas coisas aqui no Japão, e você, o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Bem, eu queria ver se consigo trabalhar aqui.  
- Trabalhar aqui????? Não é o seu sonho ser professora de educação física?  
- Bem, eu trabalhei durante algum tempo como professora mas fui despedida.  
- Despedida!?  
- Sim.  
- Lamento muito.  
- Será que você não pode conseguir algum trabalho aqui para mim?  
- Lamento! Mas não há mais vagas para secretárias.  
- Agora está no meu horário de folga, quer tomar um lanche comigo para relembrar os velhos tempos?  
- Claro!  
  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa era um colega meu na escola onde eu estudava. Estudamos juntos desde a quarta série até o terceiro colegial, depois disso nunca mais o vi, até agora.  
  
No restaurante..........  
  
- Você disse uma vez que ia se mudar do Japão para a Inglaterra. Como está sua vida lá?  
- Bem, de fato morei lá um bom tempo, mas agora moro na China.  
- Na China???????  
- É, sou advogado do líder do Clã Li  
- Clã Li! Já escutei falar neles.  
- O Clã Li é uma família muito rica e poderosa lá na China.  
- Quem diria! Então você ganha muito bem.  
- Dá para viver.  
- Não seja modesto, você deve ser milionário  
- Não exagera Sakura!  
- E como está sua vida pessoal? Ainda não encontrou a sua cara metade?  
- Para falar a verdade eu já me casei.  
- Sério! E quem foi a felizarda?  
- Tomoyo Daidouji , me casei recentemente com ela , uns quatro meses mais ou menos.  
- Meus parabéns! Aonde você conheceu ela?  
- Na faculdade de advocacia lá na Inglaterra, diria que foi amor a primeira vista! Ela é perfeita!  
- Você está muito apaixonado!  
- Você não sabe o quanto!  
- Imagino.  
- E você?  
- Bem, eu tô solteira porque não encontrei o homem perfeito, e mesmo assim não tive tempo de procurar. Tô precisando mais de emprego do que de homem.  
- A situação não está nada boa para você, Sakura.  
- É verdade, eu tô aceitando de tudo, desde secretária até faxineira.  
- Nossa Sakura não exagera!  
- Meu irmão vai casar, e ele ajudava na casa, agora com o casamento dele só eu meu pai vamos ajudar, mas meu pai ganha pouco e eu tô sem emprego e eu não sei o que eu faço.  
- Talvez se eu conseguisse um emprego para você........  
- Você pode fazer isso por mim?  
- Bem.......eu não sei se daria certo......  
- Tem que dar.  
- Bem, o mestre Li tem uma filha de dois anos de idade e precisa de uma babá. Talvez se você..........  
- Mas é claro que eu posso ora, eu quero um emprego com urgência.  
- Mas para isso você teria que se mudar do Japão.  
- É verdade! Fiquei tão animada com a idéia que esqueci desse detalhe.  
- Pena, porque o mestre Li tem que fazer um monte de viagens e não tem com quem deixar sua filha.  
- Deixa com a mãe.  
- Bem, a mãe da pequena Nara fugiu com um homem deixando sua filha e seu marido.  
- Como assim????  
- Bem, o Clã que escolheu a esposa para o mestre Li, era tradição o clã escolher a esposa do líder ,no caso da mãe e do pai de Shaoran eles já se conheciam quando eram crianças e já eram apaixonados um pelo outro, e o Clã achou que Meilin seria digna de ser a futura esposa do futuro líder do Clã Li. Shaoran se casou com Meilin, e com isso se tornou o líder do clã. Seu pai havia morrido e ele era o único homem já que ele tinha quatro irmãs. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela, na verdade eles se conheceram no dia de seu casamento. Na verdade o casamento era cheio de aparências, um odiava o outro, nem sei como Nara nasceu. O casamento durou só três anos. Depois que Nara nasceu Meilin odiou mais ainda Shaoran porque não aceitava que ele fosse pai de sua filha e fugiu com o homem por quem era apaixonada desde que era criança. Ele trabalhava na casa dela e resolveram fugir.  
- Mas Meilin não se importou nem um pouco com a filha?  
- Não! Quando soube que estava grávida de Shaoran tentou tirar a criança mas o Shaoran não deixou, depois quando Nara nasceu ela tentou matar o bebê com o travesseiro na maternidade, Shaoran também protegeu a criança. Mau a amamentou. Reclamava de tudo, não gostava nem um pouco do bebê, sentia nojo. Depois que voltou para casa, dois meses depois foi embora com o amante,  
- Vocês tem certeza que a Nara é a filha de Shaoran?  
- Tínhamos dúvidas, mas fizemos os exames necessários e realmente é filha dele por isso que ela não gostava nem um pouco da criança. Shaoran me contou uma vez que na lua -de- mel deles nada aconteceu porque Meilin era muito grosseira com Shaoran. Eles tiveram relação só uma vez nove meses antes de Nara nascer. A criança nasceu no ano em que se separaram.  
- Como uma mãe pode abandonar uma filha por causa de um amor proibido?  
- Tem cada maluco nesse mundo, Sakura ! Se você quiser está aqui meu número caso você queira o trabalho.  
- Obrigada.  
- Tchau.  
- Ei, aparece lá no casamento.  
- Sem ser convidado?  
- Eu converso com os noivos você vai ser meu acompanhante.  
- Claro, me liga tá?  
- Tá, tchau.  
- Tchau.  
  
  
Poxa, essa família deve sofrer muito, principalmente o Shaoran por ter perdido a esposa. Bem, apesar de que ele nunca gostou dela.  
Adorei o trabalho porque lida com crianças. Na verdade só uma, mas mesmo assim eu gostei.  
  
- Oi papai.  
- Olá filha, consegui trabalho?  
- Bem, não aqui no Japão.  
- Como assim?  
  
Eu expliquei a meu pai tudo o que Eriol me disse.  
  
- Bem, minha filha eu não sei, se você quiser trabalhar lá eu não a impediria.  
- Eu vou ganhar um bom dinheiro, vou abrir uma conta lá e mandarei dinheiro para você.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Pena que o senhor vai ficar morando sozinho aqui.  
- Touya vai morar aqui perto.  
- Tem certeza que não tem problema?  
- Claro.  
- Então tá.  
- Sakura, você prometeu que ia comigo ver o meu vestido de noiva- Disse Kaho entrando na sala.  
- Desculpe Kaho, eu me esqueci.  
- Lembre-se que você também tem que ver o seu vestido de madrinha.  
- É verdade!  
- Então vamos- disse Kaho me puxando pelo braço.  
  
No dia do casamento  
  
Correu tudo bem. Kaho estava linda, com um vestido branco simples, de alça, bordado com pérolas com uma cauda não muito grande. No cabelo ruivo longo, ela fez um arranjo de flores de verdade, flores de pêssego e o buquê também era feito com flores de pêssego. Touya estava de fraque branco. Eu estava com um vestido azul tomara que caia, com um conjunto de colar e brinco de pérolas e meu cabelo preso em um coque, o coque estava direito só a minha franjinha é que estava bagunçada, por mais que eu ajeitasse.  
  
A cerimônia havia acabado. Eriol compareceu. Ele tinha ido de paletó preto normal e ainda tinha trazido um presente com ele. Eu e Yukito fomos os padrinhos. Yukito é amigo do meu irmão, eles trabalham juntos na clínica e ele também é médico.  
  
  
Depois que a cerimônia acabou todos os convidados foram para um salão poque depois ia ter uma festa lá.  
  
- Meu filho, eu quero que você e sua esposa sejam muito felizes- disse meu pai quase chorando.  
  
Tudo estava correndo bem. Minha família já sabia que eu tinha aceitado viajar para China por causa do trabalho que Eriol me ofereceu lá.  
Os noivos iriam passar a lua-de-mel nos Estados Unidos, iriam ficar só uma semana lá por causa que um médico tem muito trabalho, não pode passar muito tempo fora.  
  
- Agora já temos mais uma integrante na família- disse meu pai.  
- E com muita honra eu pertenço a essa família, meu sogro.- disse Kaho.  
- Agora você se chama Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto- disse Touya olhando orgulhoso sua esposa.  
- Bem Sakura, eu tenho que ir- disse Eriol se levantando da mesa de onde estávamos.  
- Até daqui uma semana Sakura.  
- Até Eriol.  
  
Uma Semana se passou  
  
O grande dia chegou! Eu e Eriol tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos no aeroporto. Eu tinha comigo duas malas: uma era pequena, onde eu colocava minha escova de cabelo, escova de dente, maquiagem, desodorante, minhas jóias, perfumes ......... e a outra que era a grande, minhas roupas e meus sapatos. Não estava tudo mas meu pai disse que ia mandar para mim o resto depois.  
  
Eriol chegou.  
  
- Bem Sakura, é hora de partir.  
- Eu estou pronta.  
  
Me despedi do meu pai, meu irmão e sua esposa, que já tinham voltado de viagem, e de Yukito.  
Subimos no avião, eu quase chorei porque não sabia quando voltaria para o Japão, estava com medo porque a única pessoa com quem eu contava era Eriol, mas mesmo assim Eriol não mora na Mansão Li, não sabia que tipo de pessoas eles eram. Estava sozinha pela primeira vez, eu não sabia para onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim eu ia tentar me adaptar ao local.  
  
Depois de alguma horas de viagem finalmente chegamos! China não era diferente do Japão! A primeira impressão que tive foi que aqui o povo é muito chique, sofisticado. Gostei!  
  
- Sakura antes de mais nada você precisa saber de algumas coisas,  
- Bem pode dizer,  
- O mestre Li é uma pessoa digamos, nada amigável entende?  
- Sim,  
- Quando for se dirigir a ele use sempre o termo "mestre Li" Ok?  
- Tá,  
- E quando for se dirigir à mãe dele sempre use senhora.  
- Qual o nome dela?  
- Ielan Li.  
- Tá.  
- E quando for falar com ele cumprimente-os e......  
- Eriol.  
- Sim?  
- Eu sei ser educada tá?  
- Desculpe.  
- Porque mestre Li não é uma pessoa amigável?  
- Bem........ eu não sei, ele é muito severo, nervoso e às vezes grosseiro com as pessoas.  
- Com você ele já foi assim?  
- Não, eu e ele temos uma relação de negócios por eu ser advogado dele, mas nós somos amigos. Ele é muito fechado comigo, só me conta algumas coisas da vida dele  
  
Estávamos esperando na sala VIP o carro que nós levaria até a mansão Li, até que chegou o motorista e nos levou até uma limusine. A mansão Li ficava muito distante do aeroporto, a viagem durou duas horas do aeroporto até a mansão. Quando os portões se abriram senti um frio na barriga. O que me esperaria lá dentro? Perguntei a mim mesma.  
  
- Eriol, o mestre Li sabe que eu vou trabalhar na casa dele?  
- Claro, eu mesmo liguei para ele dizendo que encontrei uma babá para Nara.  
- Tá.  
  
Os portões foram abertos e dentro tinha um lindo jardim com vários tipos de flores, plantas...... era imenso! O carro teve que andar um bom tempo para chegar na casa ou melhor, mansão! Na parte de fora havia vários empregados, mais ou menos 10 empregados! Pelo o que eu vi, essa família era muito rica. O carro parou na entrada da mansão, o motorista abriu a porta do carro para mim e olhei para o lado. Vi os empregados me olhando com uma cara de esperança, de alegria.  
  
Eu estava vestida com uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga comprida azul. Mmeu cabelo estava preso em um coque não muito apertado, deixando cair duas mexas de meu cabelo, uma de uma lado a outra do outro lado e com brincos de ouro com o formato de um coração.  
  
Entramos na sala e uma empregada nos avisou que o mestre Li e sua Mãe estavam à nossa espera. Nos guiou até uma outra sala um pouco menor, tinha vários sofás, uma lareira, uma mesa de centro com um bonito arranjo de flores que eu já mais vira em toda a minha vida.  
Até que..........  
  
- Eriol!! falou atrás de mim uma voz masculina,  
- Shaoran!  
  
Os dois se cumprimentaram apertando as mãos, depois Eriol cumprimentou a mãe do mestre Li. Fiquei sem palavras quando o vi. Ele não parecia ser do jeito que Eriol me descreveu, ao contrário, ele parecia ser bem amigável, em poucas palavras: ele era lindo! Ele tinha cabelos castanhos - claros, olhos castanhos-escuros , o seu cabelo era liso e digamos, rebeldes. Apesar de estar vestido dava para perceber que tinha músculos, não aqueles músculos que deixam os homens parecendo um monstro, mas músculos bem definidos. Vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa de gola alta cinza. Sapatos pretos também.  
  
- Shaoran, esta é Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo, mestre Li- dei a minha mão e ele a beijou.  
- Prazer é todo meu, Senhorita Kinomoto.  
- Prazer em em conhecê-la Senhora Li- a cumprimentei a apertando sua mão, ao contrário como foi com seu filho.  
- Prazer em conhecê-la Sakura.  
  
A senhora Li não aparentava ter um filho dessa idade ou de ser avó. Tinha cabelos pretos e longos amarrados em uma rabo de cavalo. Era muito bonita e simpática.  
Atrás do mestre Li havia uma menina muito bonitinha que logo chamou minha atenção, parecia estar com vergonha de mim.  
  
  
- Filha, cumprimente sua babá- disse mestre Li.  
  
A menina vagarosamente foi saindo de trás do pai e fez um cumprimento bem delicado.  
  
- Eu sou Nala Li! E espelo que você seja bem vinda!  
- O nome dela é Nara. Ela é muito pequena e por isso não sabe falar direito- disse a avó da menina.  
  
Ajoelhei para ficar do tamanho dela.  
  
- Obrigada e espero que sejamos boas amigas!- depois disso a menina deu um belo sorriso e me abraçou.  
- Que abraço gostoso!- falei e ela sorriu.  
- Fiz deleito papa?  
- Fez sim minha filha.  
  
A menina sem dúvida era a filha do mestre Li, pois era muito parecida fisicamente; tinha o mesmos olhos, os cabelos eram ainda mais lisos do que os do pai e mais claros, o tamanho do cabelo era um pouquinho acima do ombro, mais curto três centímetros do que o meu. Parecia uma boneca! A única diferença é que essa boneca falava e andava!  
  
- Bem Sakura, você já foi apresentada aos donos da casam, agora eu devo ir para minha casa !  
- Fique mas um pouco, Eriol- disse mestre Li.  
- Não posso, minha mulher deve estar com saudades.  
- Então tá.  
- Tchau a todos- ele disse.  
- Bem senhorita Kinomoto, acho que deve estar muito cansada.  
- Um pouco mestre Li.  
- Kari.  
- Sim, mestre Li.  
- Leve a Senhorita Kinomoto ao seu quarto.  
- Sim, mestre Li  
- Jonatha leve as malas delas para o quarto.  
- Sim, mestre Li.  
- Venha senhorita Kinomoto- disse a empregada.  
  
A mansão era imensa! Tinha várias escadas e finalmente chegamos ao quarto onde eu iria ficar. De primeiro pensei que eles tinham errado, porque esse quarto não parecia de um empregado nem um pouco, o quarto era imenso, com cama de casal com uma colcha branca combinando com as cortinas, televisão, escrivaninha, duas poltronas e um guarda-roupa.  
  
- Onde deixo as malas?  
- Pode deixar no canto.  
- Aqui está bom?  
- Está sim obrigada.  
- Quer que eu ajude a arrumar a suas coisas?- A empregada perguntou em quanto o homem saía.  
- Não precisa! Não quero que se incomode comigo.  
- Mas o meu trabalho é servi-lhe.  
- Bem, eu não sou acostumada a que me sirvam.  
- Bem, então o que eu faço?  
- Seja minha amiga.  
- Amiga?  
- Parece que vou ficar um pouco distante dos meus amigos por um bom tempo.  
- Então serei sua amiga.  
- Ótimo, agora se apresente.  
- Meu nome é Kari Leiniski.  
- O meu é Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Prazer em conhece-la, senhorita Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Prazer é todo meu .......mas só uma coisa , me chame só de Sakura tá?  
- Tá bom Sakura disse a empregada .  
  
Kari era uma mulher que aparentava ter uns dezoito anos, tinha cabelos pretos e vestia aquela típica roupa de empregada azul, seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e era muito simpática,  
  
- Já está ficando tarde acho melhor a senho......quer dizer, você ir dormir. Amanhã vai começar o trabalho e a senhorita Nara gosta de se levantar cedo.  
- Está bem.  
- Boa a noite, Sakura.  
- Boa noite, Kari.  
  
A Kari saiu e eu fique sozinha naquele quarto. Coloquei a roupa de dormir e me deitei. Estava muito cansada, hoje tive uma dia cheio, mas amanhã será ainda mais.  
  
  
Gostaram? Espero que sim. Beijos e até o próximo cap! Beijos carinhosos: Cerejeira Li.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mudança de vida

Começam os problemas

Espero que tenham gostado da 1ª parte! E espero que gostem da 2ª também! E coloquem muitos comentários!  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte.........  
  
  
Acordei 5:40 da manhã, não sabia quando os empregados começam a trabalhar aqui, só sei que tive que esperar um bom tempo para Kari vir até o meu quarto me acordar.  
  
- Já está acordada Sakura?- Disse ela entrando no quarto.  
- Sim, eu não sabia quando é que começava a rotina da família Li.  
- Bem, para sua informação os Li acordam as 7 horas. Nós, os empregados, acordamos 6:00.  
- Só acordei alguns minutos antes de todo mundo.  
- Pelo menos não acordou tarde.  
- No primeiro dia de trabalho é melhor chegar cedo demais do que chegar tarde demais.  
- É verdade, Sakura.  
- Que sacola é essa que segura?  
- É o seu uniforme.  
- Deixa eu ver.  
  
O uniforme era simples. Era um vestido branco tipo de uma enfermeira, o vestido era um pouco a baixo do joelho e tinha dois bolsos na parte da frente. Quando vesti mais parecia uma enfermeira do que uma babá. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque, e minha franjinha, como sempre, bagunçada! Vesti uma meia-calça branca que já era minha junto com um sapato branco, me vi no espelho e comecei a rir de mim mesma, de fato eu estava muito engraçada!  
  
  
Depois que eu estava pronta desci e tomei o café da manhã, depois Kari me deu algumas orientações.  
  
- A única coisa com que você deve se preocupar nessa casa é com a pequena Nara. O seu trabalho é ficar com ela praticamente o dia inteiro, ela é pequena ainda. Ajude-a a tomar banho, a se vestir , a se calçar e etc..... depois que ela estiver pronta, desça com ela e prepare um mingau de aveia que ela gosta. Sabe preparar não sabe?  
- Sei sim, eu tomava quando era criança.  
- Pois bem, agora vamos até o quarto dela para ver se já acordou.  
  
Subimos até o quarto e a encontramos brincando com seus bonecos.  
  
- Já acordou, Nara?- Kari perguntou.  
- Já sim! Eu tava blincando com o Fluck.  
  
O Fluck é uma girafa que Nara estava segurando, detalhe: o Fluck era maior do que ela!  
  
- Sakura veio te ajudar a se arrumar- disse Kari.  
- Legal! Você sabia que adolo tomar banho?  
- Sério! Mas que bom! Então você deve ser uma menina muito cheirosa!  
- Sou sim- disse a menina.  
- Bem Sakura, agora é com você! Eu tenho que preparar o café da manhã.  
- Tá, eu me viro.  
- Tome um bom banho- disse Kari olhando para mim.  
  
O que será que ela quis dizer com isso??????  
  
- Então vamos tomar banho?  
- Vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bem agora eu entendi com a frase dela: " Tome um bom banho" Nara estava molhada e limpa e quanto a mim...... estava igual a ela: molhada, limpa já estava porque tinha tomado banho antes. Parecia que eu tinha entrado no chuveiro de roupa e tudo, mas foi bem divertido! Nara é muito engraçadinha. Arrumei ela toda, coloquei um vestido azul com detalhes de flores amarelas e uma sapato branco, e no cabelo um diadema amarelo, tudo por escolha dela.  
  
Descemos de mãos dadas para sala onde ficava a mesa em que os Li tomavam café, almoçavam e jantavam, era imensa cabia uma vinte pessoas lá. Encontramos Kari pondo a mesa.  
  
- Vejo que tomou um belo de um banho também.  
- Agora eu entendi a sua frase.  
- Olha, eu tenho outra roupa dessa, troque-se bem rápido, antes que os patrões desçam  
  
Fui até um banheiro próximo à cozinha, me troquei bem rápido e voltei voando.  
  
- Demorei muito?  
- Não muito, agola faz minha papinha?- Disse a menina sentada na cadeirinha dela que fica próxima à cabeceira da mesa.  
- É pra já!  
  
  
Fiz o mingau ou papinha como ela gosta de chamar, em menos de um minuto.  
  
- Pronto, aqui está.  
  
  
A menina experimentou o mingau e falou:  
  
- Está muito gotoso, senholita Sakula.  
- Mas que bom!  
- Está até melhor do que mingau que a Kali faz.  
- Nara!!!!!  
- É vedade!  
- Bom dia para todos!- Disse a senhora Ielan.  
- Bom dia Senhora Li.- Eu e Kari dissemos simultaneamente.  
- Bom dia, vovó.  
- Bom dia Sakura e Kari, e bom dia para você também Narinha! Está comendo sua papinha direitinho minha florzinha?  
- Sim vovó! A senholita Sakula fez pala mim! Tá muito gotosa.  
- Mas que bom, princesa!  
- Bom dia para todos- disse o mestre Li.  
- Bom dia mestre Li dissemos eu e Kari igual novamente.  
- Bom dia meu filho!  
- Bom dia papa.  
- Bom para vocês todas, como está a minha princesa?  
- Muito bem!  
- A Kari preparou a sua papinha? Está gostosa?  
- Na vedade foi a senholita Sakula que fez, tá muito gotosa.  
- Mas que bom- disse ele se sentando na cadeira que ficava próxima a da filha.  
  
O café da manhã da família Li foi tranqüilo, Kari e mais duas empregadas ficavam servindo ao mestre Li e a sua mãe, enquanto eu ficava servindo a Nara.  
  
- Bem eu tenho que ir disse mestre Li se levantando da cadeira.  
- Mas já meu filho?  
- Tenho muito trabalho a fazer mamãe.  
- Você mal tomou café.  
- É preciso, eu tenho que ir para o escritório.  
- Então vá, mas tome cuidado! Tchau  
- Tchau papa.  
- Tchau minha filha.  
  
  
********Shaoran********  
  
São 7:50 e eu estou na minha limusine sedo levado para o escritório onde eu trabalho. Sou Shaoran Li, ou melhor: líder do clã, há cinco anos. Me tornei líder do clã no dia de meu casamento. Fui forçado a me casar com uma mulher que jamais eu vira na minha vida. Meu casamento foi um caos, cheio de brigas, desavenças e traições (por parte dela). Me separei dela depois de três anos, na verdade ela fugiu com o amante, no mesmo ano que Nara nasceu. A única coisa boa que esse casamento me rendeu foi a minha filha: Nara Li. A minha razão de viver, se não fosse por ela eu deixaria de ser líder do Clã. Se eu deixasse de ser líder eu iria ficar na miséria, e eu não quero que minha filha também fique na miséria, quero que ela tenha tudo. Tenho 25 anos e posso dizer que sou um homem feliz. Mas algo falta para que essa felicidade se complete. Meu amigo Eriol, que também é o meu advogado, diz que eu preciso de uma companheira, talvez ele tenha razão! Talvez eu precise encontrar uma mulher que me faça me sentir amado. Já saí com várias mulheres e nenhuma gostou de mim realmente, a maioria está interessada no meu dinheiro.  
  
- Chegamos mestre Li- disse o motorista.  
- Obrigado.  
  
Desci do carro e fui até meu escritório.  
  
- Bom dia mestre Li- disse Eriol na direção onde estava minha sala.  
- Bom dia Eriol.  
- Então, como Sakura está?  
- Muito bem.  
- Mestre Li, preciso falar um minuto com o senhor- disse Demiter, um de meus funcionários, entrando na minha sala.  
- O que foi? Eu disse já sentado na cadeira.  
- É sobre a Gangue Rayeker.  
- O que tem eles?  
- Bem eles........ fugiram da prisão.  
- O QUE!!!!!!???  
- Eles fugiram ontem à noite.  
- Mas como? A prisão que eu os coloquei é de máxima segurança!  
- Nem os policiais sabem como eles fugiram senhor.  
- Droga!- dei um soco na mesa.  
- O que foi Shaoran?- Disse Eriol entrando na minha sala.  
- A gangue Rayeker fugiu da cadeia.  
- Mas como?  
- Os policiais não sabem.  
  
  
Eu me tornei líder do clã não porque meu pai já era o líder, ou eu era o único filho homem da família Li. O líder do clã é escolhido através de uma luta de dois homens que o clã escolhe quando bebês(quem pertencia a sociedade do clã, ou seja, os nobres), Esses dois escolhidos eram eu e meu amigo Rayeker. Desde pequenos sabíamos que um dia lutaríamos para ver quem seria o líder do clã e receberia a espada Dourada. A espada possuí magia e era desejada por ele e por mim. Quando completamos 20 anos tivemos e que lutar, deixamos de lado a nossa amizade. Eu ganhei. E isso provocou uma fúria em Rayeker fazendo com que ele me odiasse. Ele formou uma gangue de 50 homens. Assim que eu me tornei líder do clã me arranjaram uma esposa, e no dia de meu casamento a gangue Rayeker invadiu tentando roubar a espada. Eu lutei com todos, não sozinho: o clã tinha seu exército, e me ajudou a derrotá-los. Desde então eles estão na cadeia até agora. Meu pai se tornou líder do mesmo modo que eu me tornei. O clã é uma sociedade onde envolve várias famílias nobres, e existe vários homens trabalhando, são eles quem escolhem quais as famílias que vão participar. Quem está no comando do Clã, se tiver um filho, vai ser escolhido para tentar continuar a dinastia da família, e depois eles escolhem outra família para tentar ser o dono do Clã.  
  
- E com certeza eles vão tentar roubar a espada- eu disse.  
- Acalme-se senhor Li- disse Demiter.  
- Vamos dar um jeito- disse Eriol.  
  
  
  
********Sakura********  
  
  
- Bem. depois que o senhor Fluck toma seu café, ele vai passear- disse a menina.  
- E que tal o senhor Fluck convidar a dona Margarida para uma passeio também?  
- Boa idéia Sakula!  
- Sakura- disse a senhora Ielan.  
- Sim senhora Li- eu disse me levantando do chão do quarto de Nara.  
- Eu vou dar uma saída, cuide bem de Nara.  
- Sim senhora Li.  
- Tchau Sakura, tchau Narinha.  
- Tchau vovó.  
- Tchau senhora Li.  
  
A senhora Li saiu do quarto onde eu e Nara estávamos brincado. Nara de fato é uma menina doce, muito gentil e amável. Estávamos brincando há algum tempo e para mim estava sendo maravilhoso!  
  
- Nara, que tal se nós brincássemos lá fora no jardim?  
- Não posso.  
- Mas porque?  
- Ola, lá fola eu posso me sujar.  
- Mas depois você se lava.  
- É que meu pai disse que é peligoso! Eu nunca blinquei lá fola !  
- Você vai estar comigo nada vai te acontecer!  
- Então tá!  
  
  
Fomos para fora lá no jardim, ficamos brincando de esconde- esconde. Fomos para uma parte onde não era calçada e só tinha areia, Nara caiu umas três vezes fazendo com que se sujasse, mas criança gosta de brincar muito, se sujar é só um detalhe. Eu também me sujei muito, minha roupa branca ficou marrom a de Nara também. Nara estava muito feliz corria bastante e eu corria atrás dela, como corria depressa Ufa! Até que não tinha-mos percebido quanto tempo passou e ai........  
  
  
- O que significa isso!?  
- Mestre Li!  
- Papa!- Nara correu para os braços dele.  
- Minha filha está toda suja! Como você explica isso senhorita Kinomoto?  
- Nós estávamos blincando papa- disse a menina sorridente.  
- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?- disse mestre Li furioso.  
- Esconde-esconde- respondi ainda sentada na areia.  
- Mas a senhorita não vê o estado em que ela se encontra?  
- Mas só é uma brincadeira!  
- Mas ela podia ter caído e se machucado.  
- Mestre Li, a minha intenção não era fazer com que ela se machucasse, acredite!  
- Senhorita Kinomoto, esse tipo de brincadeira não é para minha filha.  
- Desculpe senhor! Eu pensei que ela estivesse cansada de ficar no quarto.  
- Pois pensou errado, Senhorita Kinomoto.  
- Desculpe mestre Li.  
- Agora suba com Nara e dê um banho nela.  
- Sim, senhor Li- eu disse quase chorando.  
  
Peguei Nara pelo braço e subi com ela, mestre Li não parece mas é um grosso! Me tratando mal daquele jeito! Nem meu pai falou comigo daquele jeito! Eu só queria ver a filha dele contente, já que vive trancada naquele quarto. Eu estou com tanta raiva que poderia sair daquele lugar, mas eu não queria! Eu tinha que ajudar aquela menina que vive sozinha naquela casa! Mesmo assim corro o risco de ser demitida.  
  
  
  
- Senholita Sakula, desculpa- disse a menina me vendo chorar.  
- Não foi culpa sua, Nara.  
- Você vai embola próximo.  
- Talvez.  
- Eu não quelo!  
  
Então ela me abraçou e também começou a chorar..   
  
  
  
Então gostaram???????????? Espero que sim! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Espero que estejam gostando! Coloquem seus comentários dando suas opinões e eu responderei a teus e-mails   
  
  
********Shaoran*********  
  
  
O que aquela mulher estava pensando! Minha filha está sendo treinada para ser uma dama! E uma dama não pode ficar correndo, e se sujando toda!  
  
  
- Shaoran  
- Mamãe  
- Não acha que foi severo demais com Sakura  
- Você ouviu tudo??  
- Sim  
- Minha filha estava toda suja e podia ter se ferido aqui fora e......  
- Mas isso não é desculpa para você ter gritado daquele jeito com Sakura!  
- Talvez a senhora tenha razão  
- Talvez? Eu tenho razão! Sakura só quis ajudar! Você devia agradecer a Sakura por isso! E não ficar gritando com ela!   
- A senhora tem razão eu não estou bem, eu tive uns problemas na empresa hoje e...  
- Não é desculpa para descontar nas pessoas depois que mamãe disse isso entrou na casa  
  
Nunca vi minha mãe tão alterada daquele jeito! Se algum empregado visse aquela cena pensaria que minha mãe estava me dando uma bronca! Basicamente era isso!   
  
  
********Sakura********   
  
  
Me troquei bem rápido e em seguida dei um banho em Nara. Não podia controlar o choro, de vez em quando eu chorava e Nara percebia e começava a chorar também, eu estava chorando porque?? Sinceramente eu não sei. Nara estava pronta para ir almoçar até que Kari entrou no quarto.  
  
  
- Oi Sakura  
- Oi  
- Olha eu lamento muito por isso ter acontecido, eu podia ter evitado isso né?  
- Foi culpa minha, mas como você sabe disso?  
- Eu ouvi tudo  
- Eu só queria ajudar a Nara, eu queria deixa-la feliz  
- Licença   
- Senhora Li falou Kari  
- Eu queria conversar com a Sakura  
- Está bem, então eu vou levar Nara para almoçar   
  
Kari pegou Nara no colo e saiu do quarto, e só restou eu e a senhora Li. Ela se sentou na cama de Nara de onde eu já estava e falou:  
  
- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu filho  
- Não tem problema ele está com toda razão   
- Não acho isso, Você sabia que desde que Nara nasceu vive naquele quarto?   
- Ela me contou, eu pensava que se ela saísse uma pouco daquele lugar não faria mau algum.  
- Bem pois agora você tem a minha total permissão para ir para qualquer lugar dessa casa  
- Mas senhora, o senhor Li não vai gostar disso  
- Eu converso com ele não se preocupe, agora dessa e vá servir o almoço de Narinha  
- Mas o senhor Li vai estar lá e.....  
- Não se preocupe, ele grita, faz cara de bravo mas não morde! Além disso eu estarei lá !  
- Então tá   
- Vamos?  
- Vamos!  
  
Nós duas descemos e demos de cara com o senhor Li   
  
- Podemos almoçar agora? Ele disse   
- Podemos a senhora Li disse   
  
  
Bem o almoço estava tranqüilo como se nada tivesse acontecido! Servi Nara como eu fiz no café da manhã, ela já não chorava mais.  
Os Li almoçam ao meio-dia, na hora que o mestre Li terminou ele foi direto para o seu quarto e sua mãe foi atrás dele. Nara terminou eu a levei para seu quarto, mas antes ela escovou os dentes, e fomos para o quarto para brincar  
  
- Selá que a senholita vai embola?  
- Sua avó disse que não   
- Tomala que vovó convença o papa pala não demitir você   
- Tomara Narinha   
  
  
********Shaoran********   
  
  
Depois que terminei de almoçar fui direto para o meu quarto estava muito preocupado agora que a gangue Rayeker está por aí solta, até que minha mãe entrou no meu quarto  
  
- Shaoran você pensa em demitir a Sakura? Minha mãe disse se sentando na cama  
- Não, eu não pretendo fazer isso, eu só estava alterado naquela hora  
- Afinal qual é o problema da empresa?   
- Hoje eu recebi uma notícia horrível  
- Qual seria?  
- A gangue Rayeker fugiu da cadeia  
- O Que! Mas como? Você os deixou em segurança máxima!  
- Os policiais não sabem como isso aconteceu  
- E agora o que eles querem?  
- Tenho certeza que é a minha espada dourada   
- O que podemos fazer?   
- Os policiais já estão procurando eles em toda Hong Kong e até mesmo por toda China  
  
  
********Sakura********   
  
  
Os dias foram passando muito rápido e quando fui perceber já fazia um mês que fui para a mansão dos Li. Depois daquele incidente o mestre Li permitiu que eu e Nara fossemos brincar no jardim. Só que dessa vez com alguns cuidados para que ninguém se sujasse.  
  
  
De fato o mestre Li não tinha tempo para sua filha. De manhã ia trabalhar só almoçava em casa, A tarde também e só chegava de noite hora em que Nara já estava dormindo.  
  
Nós duas estávamos brincando no jardim de manhã   
  
- Onde está Nara?????? Eu perguntei mas já sabendo onde ela estava escondida  
- Não vai me encontlar hihihi  
- Vou sim! Achei!  
- Agola você se esconde!  
- Tá   
  
Foi quando Nara viu uma linda flor no alto de uma árvore  
  
- Olha que linda Sakula!  
- É mesmo  
- Pega pala mim?  
- Está muito longe mas eu vou tentar.  
- Então eu vou pegar lá dentlo um pote com água para colocar a flor  
  
Nara entrou na mansão, e eu subi na árvore, a flor estava presa num galho, fui com cuidado o galho era muito fino e a qualquer momento podia se quebrar mas eu estava quase alcançando .................. faltava pouco....................só mais um pouquinho...................consegui! peguei a flor e.................HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
- Senhorita Kinomoto você está bem? Disse uma pessoa de baixo de mim  
- Mestre Li! Me desculpe eu estava tentando pegar uma flor que estava no galho e.........  
- Podia ter se ferido!  
- Quando eu era criança eu costumava brincar e eu achei que conseguiria  
- Não acha que está um pouco grandinha para ficar subindo em árvores   
- É tem razão   
- Senhorita Sakura   
- Sim   
- Pode sair de cima de mim?  
- Desculpe senhor eu nem tinha percebido eu disse com vergonha ele me olhou com vergonha também e começamos a rir   
- Desculpe senhor! Nara me pediu para pegar uma flor que estava na árvore  
- Tudo bem! Ele disse rindo  
- Papa Sakula vocês estão bem??????  
- Estamos minha filha ele disse sorrindo   
  
  
********Shaoran********   
  
  
Eu tinha chegado mais cedo do trabalho do que de costume. Eu vi minha filha e Sakura brincando sorridentes no jardim, então desci do carro e fui em direção a elas quando ia me aproximando parei de baixo a uma árvore e não vi ninguém, engraçado eu vi a duas brincando a um segundo, até que alguma coisa caiu em cima de mim me fazendo cair bruscamente no chão. E quando fui olhar não era uma coisa mas sim a senhorita Kinomoto. Congelei, ela caiu em cima de mim e com isso eu abracei ela forte e ficamos nós olhando, e finalmente eu tinha percebido que ............ Nossa como ela é Linda!   
  
Nós levantamos depois de um breve dialogo, Nara veio na nossa direção com um pote com água perguntado se estávamos bem. Eu olhei para o chão e encontrei uma linda flor violeta e peguei   
  
  
- Então foi esse o motivo dessa confusão toda?  
- A flor disse Nara  
- Pelo menos eu consegui pegar!  
- É senhorita Kinomoto vejo que não perdeu a pratica! Eu disse sorrindo e entreguei a flor para a senhorita Kinomoto e entrei na mansão  
  
********Sakura********   
  
Ele estava tão amigável hoje! E ainda sorriu para mim!   
  
- Sakula.......... Sakula............ Sakula.............Sakula.......SAKULA!  
- O que é Nara?  
- Eu te chamei uma porção de vezes e você não me lespondeu!  
- Desculpa  
- É melhor nós plantarmos a flor logo!  
  
Ajudei Nara a plantar a flor no vaso, colocamos terra, se colocássemos só água a flor logo ia murchar, e depois um pouco de água   
  
- Prontinho!  
- A flor ficou bem bonita né Sakula?  
- É verdade! Nós duas plantamos bem direitinho  
- Aonde vamos colocar?  
- Que tal na cabeceira do seu quarto?  
- Então vamos subir!   
  
  
Fomos para o quarto de Nara e colocamos o jarro na cabeceira que fica do lado da cama de Nara................ Sabe isso me fez lembrar? Quando eu era criança, eu, meu irmão e meu pai gostávamos de ficar no jardim, meu pai sempre trazia uma semente ou alguma muda para nós plantarmos no jardim lá de casa. Que saudade papai, Touya e até mesmo da minha cunhada Kaho. Faz um mês que eu não falo com eles, eu queria dar um telefonema pelo menos mandar uma carta, meu pai deve estar sozinho em casa, eu queria estar com ele agora.............  
  
  
  
Anoiteceu na Casa dos Li   
  
  
  
Depois de ficarmos brincando já era hora de Nara dormir  
  
  
- Olha só a hora! Já são 9:30  
- E daí??  
- E daí, senhorita tem que dormir  
- Mas já   
- Ficamos brincando por muito tempo já passou da sua hora de dormir eu disse colocando a camisola dela   
- Então boa noite Sakula ela disse já deitada na cama  
- Boa noite Nara  
  
  
  
Apaguei a luz do quarto de Nara e desci para avisar a Kari que eu já ia dormir. Mas antes eu escutei duas pessoas conversando na sala discretamente eu fui ver quem era essas pessoas. Fiquei sentada na escada ouvindo o que eles falavam do sofá em frente a lareira   
  
  
- Eu adorei ter saído com você hoje  
- Eu também  
- Até breve  
- Até  
A moça loira deu um beijo na boca do homem e foi embora.   
A mulher eu não identifiquei enquanto ao homem............. O mestre Li! Será que ela era a namorada dele? Se é eu não sei, só sei que quando ela saiu ele fez uma cara de tédio! Agora ele tá pegando o telefone, para quem ele tá ligando? Eu desci mais alguns degraus da escada e fui tentar ouvir melhor  
  
  
********Shaoran********   
  
  
Mais uma que Eriol me arranja e nada! São todas muito egocêntricas! Só falam de dinheiro, dessa vez ele vai se explicar!  
  
  
- Alô   
- Alô o senhor Eriol Hiiragisawa está  
- Só um momento  
  
  
Minutos depois Eriol atendeu  
  
- Alô   
- Eu peço para você me arranjar uma mulher que não seja exibida, egocêntrica, mimada e olha o que você me arranja!  
- Parece que a Samantha não te agradou!  
- Parece não, Não agradou mesmo!  
- Você só saiu com ela duas ou três vezes e já tira essa conclusão?  
- Sinceramente ela não faz o meu tipo  
- Shaoran você quer uma mulher que não existe! Ou seja uma mulher perfeita!  
- Você não vive dizendo que Tomoyo é perfeita  
- Mas ela é diferente!  
- Tá certo! Agora eu vou dormir tá tchau   
- Ei calma! Eu queria falar com você sobre a gangue Rayeker  
- O que foi?  
- Eu acho melhor você cancelar as buscas  
- Cancelar as buscas! Ficou louco!   
- Os policias me disseram que já faz um mês que eles procuram e até agora nenhuma pista  
- Eu sei que eles estão escondidos em algum lugar, só não sei onde   
- Shaoran esses policias vão acabar desistindo, escuta o que eu tô te falando  
- Eu não pretendo cancelar as buscas! Se eles vão acabar desistido não é problema meu, eu demito todos e contrato novos funcionários. A gangue Rayeker é muito perigosa não podemos abaixar a guarda!  
- Está bem Shaoran, boa noite  
- Boa noite  
  
  
Coloquei o telefone no gancho, e depois caminhei em direção a escada  
  
  
********Sakura********  
  
  
Ai meu Deus ele está vindo para cá! Me levantei e subi alguns degraus e fingi que estava descendo agora  
  
  
- Ainda acordada Senhorita Kinomoto?  
- É vou avisar a Kari que eu vou para cama  
- Mas já são 10:20 acho que todos já estão dormindo  
- É verdade  
  
  
Os empregados dormem cedo as 9:45, Eu que fiquei brincando com Nara mais do que devia!  
  
  
- É verdade! Nara demorou um pouco para dormir. Bem então é melhor eu subir para o meu quarto  
- Não quer conversar um pouco?  
- O que?  
- Vejo que a senhorita tem se dedicado muito ultimamente a minha filha, eu agradeço muito, acho que conversar com um adulto não lhe fará mal algum   
- Está bem  
  
Fomos para uma área que dava para ver o jardim, nós sentamos na cadeira que tinha lá  
  
  
- Senhorita Kinomoto antes eu queria ter pedir desculpas   
- Desculpas?  
- Por eu ter gritado com você naquele dia  
- Não tem problema mestre Li, acho que foi um erro meu   
- Eu entendo que a senhorita quis ajuda Nara   
- Bem a minha intenção era essa   
- Estou perdoado?  
- Claro  
- Entenda Nara é muito importante para mim, qualquer coisa que acontecer com ela eu não sei o que seria de mim. Ela é tudo na minha vida  
- O senhor ama muito sua filha   
- Demais  
- Acho que o senhor devia demostrar isso para ela  
- Como assim?  
- O senhor podia passar mais tempo com ela,. Vocês só se encontram na hora das refeições, de manhã o senhor trabalha a tarde também e nós fins de semana o senhor viaja. Nara acha as vezes que o senhor prefere trabalhar do que ficar com ela   
- Ela disse isso?  
- Bem uma vez só  
- Mas eu trabalho é para sustenta-lá, para dar boa vida a ela  
- Eu sei, mas amor e carinho são indispensáveis para uma criança   
- A senhorita tem razão! Esse fim de semana ficarei com minha  
filha!  
- Ela vai adorar! Que tal leva-lá para o parque de diversões?  
- Combinado!  
- Então boa noite mestre Li eu disse me levantando da cadeira   
- Boa noite senhorita Kinomoto  
  
  
Em fim o programado fim de semana chegou  
  
Acordei Nara e arrumei ela toda, coloquei um vestido rosa e fiz duas marinha-chiquinha nela   
  
  
- Sakula você me arrumou toda plá que?  
- Surpresa!  
  
  
Depois a peguei no colo e desci com ela, e encontramos o senhor Li. Ele estava com uma calça preta e uma camisa preta também, e vestia uma jaqueta de couro verde   
  
- Papa   
- Oi minha filha  
- Nós vamos sair?  
- Sim sabe para onde vamos?  
- Não   
- Para o parque de diversão  
- OBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Que legal vocês vão sair?  
- Sim vovó  
- Que pena que eu não posso ir, tenho muita coisa a fazer   
- Não tem problema mamãe, a senhorita Kinomoto vai vir com conosco  
- Quem eu?   
- Boa idéia papa  
- Mas eu senhor Li?   
- Você mesmo! Agora se troque, nós dois te esperamos  
  
  
  
Kari estava na sala também ouviu tudo, e depois que o mestre Li disse para eu me arrumar me puxou pelo braço   
  
  
  
- Vamos Sakura você tem que se arrumar  
- Bem eu já volto  
  
  
  
Lá no meu quarto   
  
  
  
- Bem que roupa você vai vestir?  
- Bem eu não faço a mínima idéia   
- Que tal essa blusa e essa calça?  
- Pode ser e.....  
- Agora se troque disse ela me empurrando para dentro do banheiro   
  
Mais ou menos 1 minuto depois eu já estava pronta. Eu vestia uma blusa vermelha de alça com um laço no decote (não era decotada) e uma calça preta de malha. Meu cabelo estava solto e eu estava de diadema.  
  
  
Desci rapidamente   
  
  
- Estou pronta!  
- Bom........ podemos ir? Mestre Li falou  
- Podemos!!! Nara disse levantado os braços com um lindo sorriso!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Num lugar não muito distante dali existia uma alma má, negra, diabólica, que faria qualquer coisa para se vingar das pessoas de seu passado  
  
  
  
  
Rayeker   
  
  
Shaoran Li............pensou que eu ia ficar preso naquela cadeia por muito tempo?................Pois se enganou................estou livre de novo, e estou mais forte do que antes..................e vim pegar o que é meu por direito..................A Espada Dourada..................... brevemente eu serei o líder do Clã....................o lugar de onde eu deveria estar agora...................graças a você eu não estou.................mas em breve eu estarei no meu lugar você no seu........................no INFERNO...........................  
  
  
  
  



	4. capitulo 4

Oi pessoal! Que bom que vcs estão comigo até agora! E continuem assim! E eu quero os comentários eles são muito importantes para mim!  
  
  
  
Nós chegamos ao parque de diversões e Nara estava animada! Era a primeira vez que ia a uma parque de diversão, inicialmente queria ir em todos os brinquedos, Mas é claro que em certos brinquedos uma criança de dois anos de idade não poderia ir   
  
  
  
- Papa eu quelo ir naquele blinquedo disse Nara apontando para montanha-russa  
- A senhorita não acha que é muito pequena para ir naquele brinquedo?  
- Não  
- Alguns brinquedos daqui infelizmente você não pode ir eu disse   
- Que pena!  
- Mas você pode ir no carrossel!  
- Oba!  
  
  
  
  
Levamos Nara ao carrossel e colocamos no cavalinho, é claro que ficamos fora do brinquedo olhando Nara se divertir. No final Nara saiu um pouco tonta mais ela disse que queria ir de novo. E assim durante a manhã e a tarde nós divertimos e muito! Na hora do almoço comemos cachorro-quente com refrigerante e de sobremesa sorvete de chocolate tudo por escolha de Nara  
  
  
- Tá sendo um dia muito legal papa! Disse Nara no colo de seu pai segurando um balão com forma de cachorro cor azul   
- Mais que bom princesa!  
- Olha que o dia ainda não acabou! Ainda tem muito mais brinquedos para nós irmos! Eu disse  
- Então vamos lá disse ela toda animada  
  
  
E foi nessa folia o dia todo!! Fomos em todos os brinquedos que Nara podia ir, finalmente eu consegui ver ela feliz de verdade, estava realmente alegre!  
  
Anoitece.......  
  
  
- Daqui a pouco o parque fecha e nós ainda não saímos daqui disse mestre Li  
- Eu acho que devíamos ir embora eu disse  
- Mas já?  
- Como mas já???? Chegamos aqui era de manhã!  
- Eu sei papa! Mas passou muito lápido   
- Acredite minha filha para mim e para senhorita Kinomoto não!  
  
Não foi a toa que Mestre Li disse isso passamos o dia todo atrás de Nara, nós chegamos Nara queria ir em todos os brinquedos como eu disse antes, Corremos, brincamos,pulamos entre várias outras coisas que fizemos para deixar Nara feliz   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Em algum lugar   
  
  
Rayeker   
  
- Mestre Rayeker deseja mais alguma coisa? Disse um de meus empregados  
- Não, agora pode ir  
- Senhor os homens de negro desejam vê-lo disse um outro empregado meu entrando em minha sala  
- Pode mandar entrar   
  
Os homens de Negro são um dos meus cinqüenta homens novos   
  
  
- Então fizeram o que eu mandei?  
- Bem estivemos vigiando a casa dos Li e me pareceu tudo normal!  
- Tudo normal....Mas que bom....EM QUANTO A ESPADA DOURADA?  
- Bem em quanto a isso não vimos e nem ouvimos nada sobre   
- Como assim? Eu mandei vocês INVADIREM a casa para pegar a espada! Não foi para olhar o cotidiano dos Li  
- Só somos em cinco! Lá na frente da casa tem mais de vinte seguranças   
- Eu mandei vocês capturarem a espada por qualquer circunstância, Não importava o perigo   
- Mas senhor..........  
- Vocês tem material de alta tecnologia para roubar a espada e não fizeram droga nenhuma!   
- Entenda senhor não é questão dos materiais mas sim da segurança  
- Eu sei são vários homens vigiando a casa, mesmo assim lute com eles  
- Não é isso senhor, mas é que casa está protegida por algum tipo de magia   
- Magia??...Como assim?  
- Eu não sei senhor!  
- Ao redor da casa existe algum tipo de feitiço ou magia que sabe que nós estamos ali para fazer alguma coisa errada ou seja alguma coisa que não seja do consentimento do Shaoran. Pessoas malignas como nós não poderão jamais entrar naquela casa sob o efeito da magia disse um outro homem negro  
- Shaoran deve ter feito esse feitiço eu disse   
- O que faremos?   
- Eu não sei? Se talvez uma pessoa consiga entrar na casa e pegar a espada para mim.   
- Impossível senhor!   
- Tem de ser uma pessoa que Shaoran confie e muito além de ser boa e que principalmente não saiba sobre a existência da Gangue Rayeker! Quem será essa pessoa? Perguntei a mim mesmo morto de raiva  
  
  
********Sakura********  
  
  
Fomos embora já de noite do parque, Nara estava com sintoma de cansada, então era hora de partir. Chegamos e Nara foi direto tomar banho e para cama, ainda sim deu tempo para mestre Li contar a ela uma história eu também ouvi, logo em seguida Nara pegou no sono.  
  
  
- Parece que já dormiu!  
- É melhor nós irmos senhorita Kinomoto   
  
Descemos a escada em quanto conversávamos  
  
  
- Foi um dia cansativo para ela  
- Acho que para nós foi mais ainda Mestre Li  
- Tem razão disse ele rindo   
- Valeu muito a pena eu Ter deixado os compromissos de lado um pouco e cuidar mais de minha filha.  
- De vez em quando o senhor poderia fazer isso!  
- Mas é claro!  
  
  
Assim que descemos Kari veio até nós   
  
  
- Mestre Li os Hiiragisawa vem jantar com o senhor hoje   
- Eu tinha esquecido! Eu vou subir de novo e trocar de roupa disse mestre Li já subindo para seu quarto  
- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa Kari?   
- Claro venha comigo até a cozinha   
- Tá   
  
Na cozinha havia alguns empregados fazendo vários pratos, Kari me encarregou de fritar alguns bolinhos de camarão para servir para os convidados. Na verdade quem vinha era o Eriol e sua esposa, mas mesmo assim os preparativos era como se fosse para várias pessoas. Ajudei também a montar a mesa com ajuda de Kari   
  
  
- Sakura coloque esse prato do lado de lá   
- Tá   
  
Mestre Li desceu já pronto para receber os convidados   
  
- Kari cadê a minha mãe?  
- A Sra. Li foi até a casa de alguns amigos e pediu para o senhor pedir desculpas para os Hiiragisawa pela sua ausência.  
  
  
********Shaoran********   
  
  
Esqueci complemente que Tomoyo e Eriol iram jantar aqui em casa! Fui direto para meu quarto após Ter sido lembrado do jantar , tomei um banho e em seguida coloquei uma blusa social azul com uma calça preta e sapatos também pretos. Eu estava um pouco cansado de tanto brincar no parque, Na verdade eu mais corri do que brinquei, mais foi bom ver a minha filha com contente. Sakura é muito paciente com ela e também deu para perceber que elas se gostam bastante. Quem olhasse-as com certeza pensaria que as duas são mãe filha. Ela é perfeita, além de ser linda e de ser uma boa pessoa é muito cuidadosa com Nara.   
  
  
********Sakura********   
  
  
- Cadê minha mãe Kari? Perguntou mestre Li   
- A Sr. Li foi até a casa de alguns amigos e pediu para o senhor pedir desculpas para os Hiiragisawa pela sua ausência.   
  
  
Nessa hora entrei com os copos para colocar a mesa   
  
  
- Senhorita Kinomoto  
- Sim  
- Por caso gostaria de ser minha acompanhante nesse jantar?  
- O que?  
- A senhorita trabalhou demais hoje, esse convite é como se fosse um prêmio pelo seu trabalho  
- Mas.....  
- Por favor, é um pedido   
- Sendo assim aceito   
- Então suba se troque que eu a esperarei!   
  
  
Subi bem rápido e me vesti ainda mais rápido, coloquei um vestido amarelo de alça bordado com flores, fiz um coque em meu cabelo. Desci e vi mestre Li cumprimentando o casal que já tinha chegado nesse meio tempo.  
  
  
- Tenho muito prazer em recebe-los disse Li apertando a mão de Tomoyo  
- Também vazemos muito gosto em vir aqui  
- Como está Sakura? Disse Eriol ao me ver  
- Muito bem   
- Então essa que é a Sakura disse a esposa dele  
- Sim prazer em conhece-la senhora.....  
- Tomoyo Hiiragisawa, o prazer é todo meu  
  
  
Tomoyo era uma mulher muito bonita, Cabelos negros e longos, era esbelta e tinha lindos olhos cor violeta  
  
- Você vai nos dar a honra de se sentar a mesa conosco Sakura? Eriol perguntou  
- Sim, Mestre Li me convidou.  
- Então por favor vamos nos sentar a mesa   
  
  
  
  
Mestre li puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar, Foi um jantar extremamente agradável. Conversamos de tudo um pouco. Eu e Eriol conversamos também dos tempos que nós éramos crianças foi muito divertido   
  
  
- Então Sakura está gostando de trabalhar na Mansão Li? Eriol me perguntou   
- Sim aqui é muito agradável   
- O "Mestre Li" não está pegando muito no seu pé?  
- Ora Eriol eu sou um bom patrão!  
- Não sei não............ As vezes você perde a paciência muito rapidinho   
- Mestre Li é muito educado comigo eu disse esquecendo complemente daquele dia   
- Acho que está ficando muito tarde meu amor disse Tomoyo   
- Tem razão querida   
- Bem Shaoran temos quer ir  
- Mas já?  
- Sim amanhã terei que viajar bem cedo  
- Está bem Eriol  
  
  
********Shaoran********   
  
  
Nós levantamos da mesa e fomos nós despedir na porta. Em quanto Sakura se despida de Tomoyo eu e Eriol falávamos de sua viagem a outra cidade da China.  
  
- Então está tudo certo para amanhã?  
- Está   
- Quantos policiais vão com você?  
- Cerca de trinta   
- Eriol por favor assim que encontrar alguma pista da gangue Rayeker me telefona  
- Eu sei Shaoran   
- Meu amor vamos? disse Tomoyo se aproximando de seu marido   
- Sim   
- Tchau Sakura tchau Shaoran   
- Tchau   
  
  
- Tenho que admitir que foi um dia muito divertido Mestre Li  
- Claro eu disse desviando meus pensamentos sobre a viagem de Eriol amanhã  
- Muito obrigada por me convidar para o jantar   
- Que isso, não faria sentido nenhum você ser amiga desde infância de Eriol e não participar do jantar, aliás a senhorita foi um ótima acompanhante   
- Obrigada, bem agora eu estou muito cansada devo ir para o meu quarto   
- Obrigado você senhorita Kinomoto eu disse me aproximando dela que estava perto da escada já para subir   
- De nada   
- Bem se permite eu também devo ir me deitar, E mais uma vez obrigada  
- Não tem nada que me agradecer, foi um prazer Ter uma mulher tão linda ao meu lado eu disse já muito próximo ao rosto dela  
  
  
********Sakura********  
  
LINDA???? Ele me chamou de bonita? Só posso estar sonhando ou o mestre Li bebeu vinho demais.  
  
  
- Muito obrigada pelo elogio eu disse me virando para subir a escada  
- Por que está fugindo de mim? disse ele segurando minha mão delicadamente  
- Mas eu não estou fugindo do senhor eu só.......  
  
Não consegui terminar a frase porque simplesmente ele me beijou. Nó inicio tentei fugir mas não consegui, não que ele estivesse me segurando mas eu não consegui por que não queria sair dali. Ele me beijou com tanta delicadeza, ternura mas ao mesmo tempo com tanta veracidade. Estava nas nuvens, ficamos alguns minutos ali, mas de repente o meu juízo disse para eu parar eu cortei rapidamente sem pensar duas ou mais vezes. Fazendo com que ele se assustasse   
  
********Shaoran********  
  
Porque ela parou? Será que não gostou de meus beijos? Eu nunca tinha beijado daquele jeito tão bom........Sakura me deixou louco naquele momento não que ela estivesse me flertando, mas sem querer estava, com aquele jeito meigo, alegre de ser. Não sei realmente o que sinto por ela, nunca senti isso antes então pouco tempo. Agora que tinha parado de me beijar eu não sabia o que dizer onde enfiar a cara.  
  
  
- Bem é melhor eu ir me deitar ela disse e logo depois subiu as escadas rápido   
- Boa Noite senhorita Kinomoto  
- Boa Noite Mestre Li ela disse de costas para mim............  
  
Espero que tenham gostado e já sabem os comentários e opiniões dizendo o que posso melhorar! Se quiserem mandar algum e-mail então anotem! Myrna_Raquel@hotmail.com   
  



	5. Capitulo 5

Oiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa.............. a demora pessoal!!!! Mas aqui está a continuação do meu FANFIC para vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
O cap vai ser pequeno..........mas vai ser cheio de emoções e mistérios.................LEIAM E CONFIRAM...............   
  
S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S   
  
  
******** Sakura *********   
  
  
Subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude, cheguei ao meu quarto e me tranquei. Por que eu tinha feito aquilo? O que deu em mim? O que deu nele? O que fizemos? Essas e outras perguntas se formavam em minha cabeça. Comecei a lembrar das sensações que eu tive quando eu o beijei, eram sentimentos que eu jamais tive em toda a minha vida! O que eu estou falando? Eu não posso ou melhor não devo sentir o que estou sentido por ele. Mas é.........tão bom..................   
  
  
******** Shaoran ********   
  
  
Não sei o porque daquele beijo, daquela minha atitude. Talvez fosse só desejo, mas não! Alguma coisa dentro do meu peito dizia que era o começo de um sentimento novo. O que eu sinto por aquela mulher? Talvez por eu nunca ter amado eu não saiba como é esse sentimento, que muitos dizem ser tão mágico. Logo depois que ela subiu as escada eu também subi........   
  
Cheguei em meu quarto, estava tudo escuro fui direto tomar banho. Hoje tive um dia cheio,cansativo e emocionante. Depois vesti meu pijama, só a calça não gosto de dormir com camiseta e me deitei............... e comecei a pensar....................em Sakura........Flor de Cerejeira...................   
  
- Ela é tão doce e delicada com uma Flor de Cerejeira! - falei para mim mesmo rindo a toa   
- Quem é doce e delicada Papa?   
- NARA!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Levantei da cama e ascendi a luz correndo.   
  
- Oi Papa!- disse ela rindo sentada na minha cama   
- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?   
- Eu ouvi uns sons estlanhos no quato! Quelia dormir com você aqui!   
- Minha filhinha, no seu quarto não há nada para ter medo!   
- Mas eu ouvi uns balulios estlanhos lá!!!!!   
- Venha, vamos lá ver!- eu disse pegando-a no colo   
  
  
Chegamos no quarto e eu ascendi a luz para mostrar que não a perigo nenhum.   
  
- Tá vendo! Só tem as suas coisas aqui dentro!   
- É mais que eu ouvi, eu ouvi!   
- Agora dormir! Já está muito tarde!   
- Dome aqui comigo Papa?   
- Mas filhinha..........   
- Por favorzinho! - disse a pequena me fazendo carinha de dengosa   
  
Quando Nara me faz essa carinha........... não resisto!   
  
- Tá bom então!   
- Eba!!!   
- Conta histólinha?   
- Não senhora! Dormir! Amanhã eu prometo que conto!   
- Tá bom!   
- Boa noite princesa!   
- Boa noite papa!   
  
  
Amanhece.................   
  
  
  
******** Sakura********   
  
Levantei cedo como faço todos os dias me arrumei e comecei a pensar........ Meu Deus! Como vou encarar o mestre Li hoje na hora do café? Porque não consegui parar de pensar um minuto sequer nele? Porque? Agora não era hora de pensar em coisas desse tipo! Afinal eu não estava aqui na Mansão para desencalhar, estava aqui para cuidar da menina! Só nela eu ira pensar e me preocupar.................. pelo menos era pra ser isso............   
  
Fui direto para o quarto da pequena, com certeza já estaria acordada brincando com seus bonecos a minha espera. Abri a porta alegremente como faço todas as manhãs......   
  
- BOM DI............................ - fiquei sem palavras ao ver........   
  
  
O que o mestre Li faz aqui? O que eu faço? Acho melhor eu ir embora..............   
  
- Sakura o que você está fazendo aqui?-ele disse com cara de assustado   
- A mestre Li.....eu.......é vim.... acordar....a Nara.......- eu disse gaguejando   
  
Ele olhou a menina e viu que dormia como um anjo.   
  
- Ah é! Desculpe! Eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava no quarto de Nara. Ontem ela disse que estava com medo de dormir sozinha e resolvi dormir com ela   
- Tudo bem, descanse! Eu passo outra hora - eu disse quase fora do quarto   
- Não eu já vou! Já estou saindo- ele disse em pé olhando para mim   
  
  
Ele me olhou tão profundamente naquela hora.............ao mesmo tempo confuso........ como se pedisse um explicação para tudo o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Me olhava intensamente com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate penetrantes, por um momento eu queria senti-lo de novo..........Agora ele assim sem camisa me olhando desse jeito......... não era para eu reparar em seus músculos bem definidos mas não tinha como............ impossível...............   
  
- Boooommmm Diaaaaaa Sakiiiii!!!!!! disse Nara pulando em mim   
- Bom Dia Narinha   
- Boooommmm Diaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!   
- Bom princesa!!   
- Bem, agora eu vou para o meu quarto..... com licença- disse mestre Li passando por mim e por Nara   
- Saki que tal hoje agente blincar de desenhar?   
- Pode ser......... - digo olhando o mestre Li já se distanciando, acho que a Nara percebeu algo errado e perguntou:   
- O que foi?   
- Nada fofinha......nada - eu disse pegando-a no colo e a colocando em cima da cama...   
  
Arrumei Nara, e desci para ela tomar café. Coloquei um vestido amarelo sem manga e fiz duas marinha- chiquinhas   
  
  
- O que você vai desenhar Saki?? - ela disse em quanto nós duas descemos as escadas de mãos dadas   
- Não sei e você??   
- Um..........acho que um usinho!   
- Um ursinho?   
- É! Eu acho tão bonitinho!   
  
Quando descemos encontramos a Sra. Li tomando café e Kari servindo-a   
  
- Vovó!!!!!!! - disse a pequena correndo em direção a ela   
- Minha lindinha! Como está?   
- Bem! - disse a menina no colo da avó   
- Vamos tomar café   
- VAMOS!!!!!!!!   
  
Coloquei Nara na cadeira dela, ficamos nós quatro conversando durante algum tempo até o mestre Li chegar   
  
- Bom Dia a todas   
- Bom Dia Meu filho   
- Bom dia mestre Li - Eu e Kari dissemos o mesmo tempo   
  
- Papa hoje eu e a Saki vamos blincar de desenhar!!   
- Mais que legal!   
- É - disse a menina com um pedaço de bolo na mão   
  
Eu não consegui desviar os olhos dele quando todos estavam a mesa........durante todo o café eu tentei fugir de alguma forma...........fugir do olhar dele que me perseguia insistentemente. Não sei se Kari ou a Sra. Li perceberam...........não conseguimos esconder.................eu não posso estar me apaixonando................não por ele.   
  
- Acabei.......com licença - disse Mestre Li   
- O que pretende fazer hoje meu filho?- disse Sra. Li   
- Hoje eu vou ver alguns papeis da empresa lá na biblioteca   
- Mas hoje é Domingo! Descanse   
- Mas eu tenho que fazer isso mamãe..... mas eu prometo que vou descansar depois- disse dando um beijo nela   
- Acho bom.........   
- Certo Sra. Li- disse ele brincando   
- Shaoran ............- a Sra. Li sorri com o comentário do filho...   
  
Depois que Nara acabou o café fomos direto para o jardim desenhar............   
  
- Olha o meu desenho Saki!!!   
- Que lindo!   
- Sakura!- alguém me chamou   
- Oi Kari   
- Vamos ir até a ferinha fazer as compras do mês? Assim você aproveita e conhece a cidade!   
- Mas e a Nara?   
- Eu fico com a vovó! Não se pleocupe! - disse a pequena com um lindo sorriso!   
- Obrigada meu anjinho! Eu disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha...   
  
Fomos falar com a Sra. Li para ver se ela permitia..............   
  
  
- Posso mesmo Sra. Li?   
- Claro que sim Sakura, eu tomo conta de Nara - disse ela sorrindo   
- Está bem então   
  
Nós duas saímos e fomos para uma feira comprar o que estava faltando...   
  
- Você tem a lista Kari?   
- Sim Sakura, vamos fazer o seguinte: Agente se separa para comprar as coisas, você fica com legumes e eu fico com as frutas   
- Tá bom?   
- Tá   
- A feira é pequena por isso você não se perde, agente se encontra na barraca 7 (as barracas eram numeradas)   
- Tá bom Kari   
- Até logo   
- Até   
  
  
Kari foi em direção a uma barraca que vendia lindas frutas. Lá comprou algumas delas e seguiu para outra. Notou que alguém a olhava, e viu um homem de vestes pretas a olhando com muita maldade. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele não era boa pessoa. Tentou fugir e se esconder do olhar maldoso do homem, mas não conseguiu. Até que sentiu alguém a segurando pelo braço.............   
  
  
- Fugindo de mim mocinha?   
- Quem é você? O que quer de mim? - Disse Kari gritando   
- Quetinha! - Diz o sujeito tapando a boca dela - Eu nada! Mas conheço uma pessoa que quer muito conhece-la - ele a dopa e a leva...   
  
Um tempo depois quando acordou viu que estava em uma sala escura em cima de uma cama.   
  
- Onde estou? Alguém me responde!- disse tonta por causa do efeito de sedativos   
  
Em quanto isso em outra sala.............   
  
- Onde está a garota?   
- Está no quarto mestre Rayeker   
- Qual é o nome dela?   
- Sakura Kinomoto, a nova empregada da Mansão Li   
- Eu irei até lá   
- Sim senhor   
  
*********Rayeker********   
  
Entrei no quarto e vi uma mulher sentada na cama........era a tal Sakura. Depois que soube que uma empregada nova vinda do Japão começou a trabalhar na Mansão Li pensei que ela seria muito útil em meus planos. Com certeza não sabia de minha existência e me ajudaria a pegar a espada............Se fizesse isso por mim seria recompensada por uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Qualquer empregada faria isso se oferecesse dinheiro em troca...... Me aproximei da cama falei:   
  
- Olá Sra. Sakura Kinomoto!   
- Quem.....eu não sou a .....................   
- Você!!! - eu disse surpreso   
- Rayeker!!   
- Kari!!!   
  
Continua...............   
  
  
  
  
  
AVISOS IMPORTANTES NÃO OS IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Olá pessoal!! Aqui está mais um cap de Mudança de Vida! Desculpem (mais uma vez) a demora!!!!! Eu tava meio em crise de falta de criatividade! T_T Acreditem.....eu pensei em até de desistir de fazer o fic! Mas tô aqui firme e forte!!!! E prometo a vcs que NUNCA mais irei fazer isso de novo! De uns tempos para cá vcs tem me mandado muitos e-mails pedindo para eu continua-lo, eu fico muuuuito feliz por isso!! *_* Por isso eu dedico esse cap a vcs!! : ) Eu queria dedicar tb esse cap para as minhas amiguinhas do coração ^_^ (MeRRy_aNNe, Harusame, Karura Kimura Li e Misao_Chan) Que me ajudaram de alguma forma a continuar o fic!!!! AHHHHH se não for pedir d++ eu queria que vcs colocassem comentários sobre o que acham do meu fic!........... Por favor por favor, por favor,por favor, por favor.....................São muito importantes para mim!!!! Pode colocar qualquer comentário mesmo!!!Tipo..............Tá muito RUIM tá.......CHATO.......RIDÍCULO........tá isso.......... tá aquilo!! Se não eu não continuo!! (brincadeirinha pessoal) BeIjOs MiL................... e até próximo cap!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Carinhosamente de uma autora MUITO feliz com os resultados de seu trabalho: Cerejeira Li


	6. Chapter 6

A partir de agora souu EUUUUU q narro! FLW GALERAA!

Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo...Rayeker

Desde que sai de casa para lutar com o Shaoran!

Que saudade que eu tive de você- ela disse o abraçando

E eu de você! Você cresceu muito!

É - ela -disse corada sentando-se na cama

Por que pensou que eu era a Sakura?

Eu mandei um de meus homens...você conhece a Sakura?

Ela trabalha na Mansão dos Li...comigo

Com você? Você trabalha lá?

Sim

Aquele imbecil confundiu você com a Sakura!

Como?

Esquece...

Por que queria pegar a Sakura? Sinceramente não estou entendendo nada. Eu pensava que você estava na cadeia, por um acaso você...

Fugiu?É fugi...

Por que? Você cometeu um crime, devia está lá

Eu fui injustiçado...é diferente...Muito diferente...

Não entendo...

Aquela espada era pra ser minha Kari, ele a roubou de mim!

Mas vocês lutaram justamente, a espada com todo direito é dele!

NÃO É, ELA TEM QUE SER MINHA! – disse Rayeker alterado fazendo com que a pobre moça se assustasse se afastasse dele.

Desculpe-me..Eu não...

Kari..Eu que te peço desculpas, é que você não entende, eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa,e ele a roubou de mim será que você não percebe?

Kari abaixou a cabeça percebendo que o amor de sua vida tinha mudado, estava com o desejo de vingança em seus olhos, certamente não era boa coisa que pretendia fazer. Quando era pequena sua mãe trabalhava na casa de Rayeker, ela tinha uns 13 anos, ele tinha 20, sempre fora apaixonada por ele, amava em segredo, mas desde que ouve a luta, nunca mais o viu desde então.

Mas agora já é tarde, o mestre Li já está com a espada.

Não acho que seja tarde, ainda tenho esperanças que eu vá conseguir o meu tesouro!

O que está pensando em fazer? Pelo o Amor de Deus, você está pensando em roubar? Seria preso de novo!

Fique calma...Eu sei o que fazer, e com sua ajuda vou conseguir!

Minha ajuda?

Sim, você seria capaz de me ajudar?

Como assim? Ajudar em que?- disse a moça se afastando ainda mais do homem

Me ajudaria a pegar a espada?

Ajudar você a roubar? Rayeker...Isso seria um crime!

Sabe Kari...Quando temos um sonho e esse sonho é nos tirado...Kari você não entende?...A espada é o meu sonho!

Rayeker...Você sabe muito bem que vocês lutaram justamente, quem ganhou foi ele...Não você!

EU SEI DISSO-disse alterado

Rayeker...-disse ela como uma voz fraca

Kari desculpe de novo...eu não queria...- disse Rayeker aproximando-se da garota e puxando-a para si, dando-lhe um beijo repleto de luxúria e desejo, ele sabia que a pobre garota tinha uma certa admiração por ele. Talvez se tentasse algo mais daria certo.

Rayeker, porque fez isso? –disse a garota completamente corada

Porque a amo Kari...Sempre a amei, pedi sua ajuda porque também pensei que me amasse.

Mas entenda eu não posso fazer o que está me pedindo!

Então esqueça...Olha pode ir para casa, não vou te forçar a absolutamente nada...Mas quando temos um sonho e ele nos é tirado,dói muito querida Kari...dói muito. Pense nisso. Se mudar de idéia,meus homens a dirão como podemos nos encontrar novamente...Pense muito bem, não é só por mim que vai fazer isso, é por nós dois!

Após ser libertada do cativeiro Kari se sentia desorientada, o que faria? Estaria ele falando a verdade? Será que a amava mesmo?

Logo Kari terminou suas compras e foi se encontrar com Sakura,queria logo ir para casa. Estava confusa, perguntas vagavam em sua mente.O grande amor de sua vida voltara finalmente, e dizendo que a amava, era maravilhoso demais para ser verdade, mas lhe pedindo uma coisa que era completamente absurda...mas ela o amava...Esses anos todos sem vê-lo...Estava mais bonito e mais poderoso...Sentia isso porque seu porte físico estava mais atlético...E se ela fizesse isso,o que aconteceria? Ele a amaria mais?Seria por ele dois? Por que? Realmente Kari estava confusa

Na casa dos Li...

SAKULAAAA-finalmente você chegou! – disse Nara

É princesinha! Vamos agora brincar muuuuuito!

Oba!- disse a menina

SAKURA

Kari estava muito estranha,no caminho não falou absolutamente nada, quando finalmente nós chegamos Nara veio nos receber. Disse que estava com fome e resolvi fazer um lanchinho para a minha princesinha!Levei o lanche,que eu mesma preparei, um bolo rápido e fácil de fazer.

Hmmm! Que cheilo bom!- disse a pequena sentando-se a mesa que tinha no jardim

Quero que experimente, fui eu quem fiz!

Tah!- disse a menina enfiando um grande pedaço na boca

Hmmm! Que cheiro bom!- disse alguém atrás de mim, que estava sentada junto com Nara a mesa.

PAPA! Expilimenta o bolinhu que a Saki feiz! É muito bom!

Mas é claro! – disse ele sentando-se conosco a mesa

Muito bom mesmo, olha está de parabéns! – disse ele com o pedaço na mão

Obrigada- eu disse completamente corada

Aprendeu a cozinhar com quem?Com sua mãe?

Não...com meu pai, minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequena

A minha mamãe também moleu...po isso que ela não mola com agente,né papa?

Eu e Mestre Li nos olhamos na mesma hora, era a primeira vez que a pequena fala de sua mãe...pelo menos na minha frente

É minha filhinha...olha que tal se nós hoje fossemos passear? Há um parquinho que eu queria levá-la, pode ser?- disse ele tentando mudar de assunto

EBA! Sim! deixa eu acabar de comer o bolo!

Claro!E Sakura, quero que vá conosco sim?

Mais é claro! – eu disse sorrindo

Nós três fomos nos arrumar, eu vesti um macacãozinho verde na minha pequenina, e depois fui me arrumar, vesti uma saia jeans e uma blusa lilás com alça e com vários desenhos, estava um dia quente!Mestre Li estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde.Ficamos os três caminhando pelo parquinho, conversando, até que avistamos umas crianças do mesmo tamanho que a pequena Nara brincando

Posso blincar papa?

Mas filhinha...eu não sei...

Moço? Pode deixar! São meus filhos, eu estou olhando eles brincando, pode deixar- disse uma senhora observando as crianças

Acho que não haverá problema algum!- eu disse

Está bem! Vá querida!- disse ele com um sorriso

A menina chegou meio tímida em meio às outras crianças, mas logo se inturmou, ficamos a olhando por algum tempo. Logo mestre Li falou:

Gostaria de dar uma volta? Conversar?

Mas e a Nara?

Senhora? Pode ficar olhando minha filha por uns instantes? Vamos dar uma volta!

Claro- disse a mulher

Bom então vamos...- eu disse corada...

Passeamos por um bom tempo conversando...sobre diversos assuntos...conversar com um homem inteligente sempre é muito prazeroso,cada dia mais estamos mais próximos...Até que atrevi a perguntar..

Você disse a Nara que a mãe dela morreu?

Ele ficou em silencio por uns instantes e respondeu:

O que ia dizer?foi a única alternativa...Nara é muito esperta apesar da pouca idade

É mesmo!

Daqui a duas semanas ela fará 3 anos, de repente os anos se passam...até outro dia ela era um bebe

É...o tempo passa mesmo...faz 1 mês e alguns dias que trabalho para o senhor...

Sakura...

sim?

Não me chama de senhor nem mestre Li não! Só tenho 25 anos!Não sou tão velho...- disse ele rindo

desculpe Shaoran!- eu disse sorrindo

Ele sorriu quando eu disse seu nome

O que foi?

Nada..nada...

Continuamos a caminhar e conversar..até que resolvemos parar em um banco e sentarmos

Então...Fora seu pai...mas alguém que você gostava muito ficou no Japão?

Meu irmão,minha cunhada meus amigos, alunos...

Alunos?

Eu era professora de ed.física...

Ah ta explicado!

O que?

Nunca encontrei uma mulher que conseguisse agüentar o pique que minha filha tem! Tipo brincar de pique esconde direto, ir a todos os brinquedos de um parque, subir em árvores...Sabe...Essas coisas...

Tem razão!- eu ri levemente

Mas ninguém?

Não...que eu me lembre...

Nenhum namorado?

Namorado? Na verdade nunca namorei...Quer dizer, eu não considero um namoro ficar apenas 1 ou 2 meses...nada muito sério...sempre eu saia mal no final...

Entendo...

Como minha amiga me disse uma vez, temos que beijar sapos primeiro...para depois beijar um príncipe- ri levemente

Príncipe?Como seria o seu príncipe?- ele me perguntou curioso

Ah..não sei...Não me importa como ele é fisicamente, não faço questão da personalidade, tipo engraçado,romântico essas coisas... cada um é do jeito que é..a pessoa que vai ser meu príncipe, eu com certeza vou aceitar do jeito que ela é...e você? A procura de uma princesa?- eu disse rindo

Claro...e tenho certeza que vou encontrar...- disse ele sorrindo para mim

Nós paramos de conversar um momento, e ficamos nos olhando, minha mão estava repousada no banco, ele pôs a sua em cima da minha e começou a acariciá-la.Sorri para ele também.

Gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite?-ele me perguntou

Eu?bem é que...bom...seria ótimo!- eu disse largando a mão dele...

Iremos a um restaurante, está bom?

Claro...Mas...só nos dois?

Sim...algum problema?

Não nenhum...

Lógico que havia um problema! Sakuraaaaa acordaa!Você está aqui para trabalhar!Mas um convite tentador desses...O que haveria de errado?Eu e ele...nos conhecendo melhor!...Mas se ele fizesse comigo o que ele faz com as outras? Eu estaria sendo usada?Não...ele não é capaz disso...Mas todo homem é igual!...Não mas ele é diferente...

Vou com o azul ou o preto?- pergunte-me na frente do espelho segurando 2 vestidos

E se ele fizesse o que fez com as outras?Ele disse a Eriol no telefone que já saiu com várias...oras...ele é solteiro livre...mas o que ele pretendia saindo com uma simples empregada? Eu não teria chance, aquelas mulheres são mais maduras,finas e ricas... Joguei meus vestidos em cima da cama. Vou dizer a ele que não vou, isso não vai levar em nada!...Mas...eu quero ir! Sakura ta apaixonada...Sakura ta apaixonada!...minha mente gritava isso!...Quer saber? EU VOU!

Vou com o vestido preto, ele tinha um decote...digamos... meio que sensual e batia um pouco acima do joelho.Meu cabelo estava solto e usava sapato alto de bico fino,usava duas argolas prateadas e uma pulseira prateada.E uma bolsa de mão, estava com uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada nos olhos, destacando bem o verde que neles existiam e na boca um tom mais leve,batom rosa chá.

Sakura? – disse alguém batendo a porta..

pode entrar!

Nossa como você está linda!-disse Kari...

Estou nervosa Kari...será que está bom? A roupa está adequada para ocasião?

Acho que sim, Mestre Li também está muito elegante!- disse ela sorrindo...

Bom...é melhor eu descer...

Boa sorte amiga!- disse Kari...

Obrigada

Fui até a beira da escada...ele estava lá me esperando,estava vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa azul e um casaco preto.Gelei...Desci as escadas.Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou levemente.

Está linda...- disse olhando em meus olhos...

Obrigada...- disse corada...

Vamos?

É...vamos...


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura

- é vamos...-eu disse

Afinal o que eu estava fazendo?Tudo estava rápido demais, o beijo e agora um jantar...tinha medo de tudo...Medo de me machucar por achar que estava vivendo em um conto de fadas.Aquilo era vida real,uma realidade tão boa que eu estava com medo de acreditar, qual seriam suas verdadeiras intenções comigo?

Entramos no carro dele, e permanecemos em silêncio, eu ia no banco de passageiro e ele ao volante.

- Está calado, algum problema?

- Não! Está tudo bem!

Delicadamente ele pôs sua mão sob minha mão que estava repousada em minha perna, dei um leve sorriso e ele retribui.Será que ele não percebeu o poder que ele tinha de me encantar completamente?

Chegamos ao restaurante, Nunca tinha entrado em um lugar tão...tão fino!! Definitivamente estava perfeito demais!

Setamos á mesa,quando finalmente sentei observei o lugar mais detalhadamente, encantada.

- O que foi Sakura? Não gostou do lugar??- perguntou ele apreensivo

- Não! eu adorei!! Está tudo tão perfeito- falei empolgada

Ele sorriu levemente

Conversamos e conversamos...Era tão bom isso!! Conversar com ele!!Inteligente ao extremo tinha os ideais parecidos com os meus...Rimos muito!Esqueci-me completamente da hora e do lugar, meus olhos estavam apenas focados nele e em suas palavras

- Shaoran, não será muito tarde? Temos que voltar- falei

- Tem razão...veja o restaurante está quase vazio!!Acho que não percebemos a hora passar-ele disse rindo

Então, ele pagou a conta e fomos para o carro,fora a noite mais perfeita de toda a minha vida!Tinha vontade de gritar de felicidade!

O caminho da volta fora um pouco mais animado do que da ida, conversamos mais,rimos mais até que chegamos a Mansão...O que tinha sido aquilo afinal?? E aquele beijo??Desci do carro e entramos na casa, estava indo em direção as escadas mas ele me segurou pela mão.

- Posso te levar em um lugar?-ele perguntou-me

-Qual?-perguntei

- Venha!- Ele puxou-me indo em direção ao jardim

Chegamos a uma parte daquele enorme jardim que certamente nunca tinha ido,havia flores de todos tipos e para completar aquela paisagem belissima uma lua cheia e perfeita.

- Este lugar é magnifico-falei

- É! Gosto de vir aqui para pensar...

Olhei-o enquanto observava a lua, ficava tão lindo pensativo...

-Sakura- ele se virou pra mim e eu assustei-me levemente

-Sim?

-Não sei como dizer...Talvez esteja sendo precipitado...É que eu não paro de pensar em você um só momento...-Ele falou olhando intensamente em meus olhos

- Shaoran-falei o nome dele quase como um suspiro

-Eu acho que você não percebe o quanto me encanta completamente.- ele falou se aproximando

- Shaoran...-sussurrei seu nome

E por fim beijou-me com paixão mais do que da outra vez, mais carinho mais veracidade. Eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, e minhas mãos ficaram alisando seus rebeldes e macios cabelos, ele por sua vez estava com uma de suas mãos em minha cintura e a outra em meus cabelos. E dessa vez meu juízo estava lá looonge pois não tinha condições de parar, a não ser pela falta de ar.

- Shaoran...-novamente pronunciei o nome dele quase como um suspiro

- Minha doce Sakura

Por um momento ficamos assim, ele acariciando minha face e me olhando.

- Isso não é certo

- Por que?

- Olhe pra você e olhe pra mim, você é líder de uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo e eu...bem...sou só uma professora do primário e atualmente sua empregada...

- Sakura, escute-me...Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho pensado em você ultimamente,e todas as vezes que olho para você não consigo explicar como me sinto por dentro.Eu nunca senti isso e não sou bom com as palavras...eu sei que está sendo rápido demais...mas eu não posso me conter mais diante de você -disse ele acariciando meu rosto novamente

- Shaoran...-abraçei-o em seguida

Ficamos um tempo abraçados...sob a luz do luar...

- Eu também não passo um dia sequer sem pensar em você Shaoran

Nos beijamos novamente...Até que ele quebrou o beijo

-Só que tem um problema...Está demitida-falou sério

- Demitida?-Falei surpresa

- Sim..não quero mais você como empregada...a quero com minha namorada

- Namorada? Shaoran mas...

- Indicarei você para trabalhar em alguma escola e viverá aqui

- Ah não isso não! Irei morar aqui sem ter nenhuma obrigação? Não, não posso aceitar!

- Ora, qual o sentido de você mudar-se?Fique...por favor,por mim e pela Narinha

- Ora...tenho que pensar,está muito rápido Shaoran, deixe-me arranjar um emprego, enquanto isso manteremos nosso... nosso namoro em segredo, acho melhor assim.

- Está bem...mas se eu quiser beijá-la,como farei já que namoraremos escondido?

- Shaoran...-e gargalhei levemente

Sim, eu estava apaixonada...Admitir para mim mesma isso, era muito difícil...mas eu estava e pronto!

Duas semanas passaram voando e nosso namoro as "escondidas" estava dando certo, apesar de Shaoran esses dias estar muito ocupado com assuntos da empresa,nos horários de folga eu fazia entrevistas com algumas escolas, não queria que Shaoran,que é um dos homens mais poderosos de Hong Kong influenciasse no meu trabalho, então o pedi para que eu mesma pudesse procurar sem que me ajudasse. Assim que encontrasse nós contaríamos a todos,toda a China e aos quatro cantos do mundo que estávamos...namorando!

Estava na semana do aniversário de Narinha e ia ser uma grande festa, a pequena iria comemorar 3 anos de idade!Estava eu mesma,a pedido de Shaoran organizando a certeza a minha pequena iria adorar!

Estava quase anoitecendo, e a senhora Li,Narinha e eu estávamos na sala discutindo qual seria o tema da festa.

- O que acha de ursinhos querida?-disse Yelan

- Seria ótimo!-eu disse

- Não!! Queria que fosse de gilafinhaa!!Igual ao Fluck!!-disse a pequena mostrando sua girafinha de pelúcia

- Então teremos girafas!!!-disse Yelan por fim!

- Sakura telefone pra você!-disse Kari adentrando a sala.

Fui até o telefone e vi que era um diretor de uma das escolas que eu tinha sido entrevistada,estava me chamando para uma nova entrevista!Desliguei o telefone animada,tudo estava dando certo,bom não é nada confirmado ainda...mas eles terem ligado, já é bom sinal!!

- Boa tarde a todas!-disse Shaoran adentrando a sala

- Voltou cedo meu filho!

- Resolvi sair um pouco mais cedo da empresa!

- Bom Tarde Mestre Li-disse voltando para Sala

- Boa tarde Sakura.-disse olhando-me

Narinha e a Sra.Li se olharam e piscaram uma pra outra...Essas duas,estão desconfiando,tenho certeza!!Mesmo assim optamos por não mencionar absolutamente nada...apesar de muitos da casa já desconfiarem também. Após decidirmos mais detalhes do aniversário,já era hora do jantar. Depois ficamos os 4 conversando na sala,até que já era hora de Narinha dormir e a levei para o quarto.

- Saki,você gosta do papa?-disse a Narinha enquanto eu a cobria

- Gosto querida,mas porque a pergunta?

- Ah...porque quando uma pessoa gosta da outla,ela a olha difelente!

- Diferente?

- Sim...e ele também olha a senholita difelente!-disse risonha

- Narinha, só você mesmo com essas idéias!!Boa Noite!-disse por fim beijando sua testa

Narinha e suas idéias!!Ia voltar para sala, mas quando cheguei ninguém estava mais lá,então subi novamente para ir para meu quarto até que "algo" segurou-me pela cintura enquanto passava por um dos quartos da mansão.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai, sem antes me desejar boa noite?-disse enconstando-me na parede

- Ficou louco Shaoran?Se alguém nos vir?

- Como se já não soubessem...

- Bobo!

E me beijou,de novo...e de novo...e de novo e de novo...

- Assim você me deixa sem ar-disse em seu ouvido

- É você que me deixa sem ar-falou mordiscando meu pescoço

- Shaoran...-sussurrei- e voltamos a nos beijar

Até que ouvimos passos nas escadas e o empurrei violentamente.

- Boa Noite Sakura,e Boa Noite Senhor Li- disse Kari ao passar por nós

- Boa noite Kari!-dissemos ao mesmo tempo e assustados

E Ela passou por nós, pareceu-me muito triste e abatida fiquei preocupada, será que está acontecendo algo com ela?Ela entrou em seu quarto, achei melhor falar com ela de manhã e perguntar o que está acontecendo que esses dias, está muito estranha...

- Não sabia que era tão violenta...-disse aproximando de mim de novo

Ri levemente,e ficamos nos encarando e nossos corpos se encostaram novamente e voltamos o que estávamos fazendo...

Parecíamos dois loucos adolescentes,tínhamos que parar com isso senão..só Deus sabe o que isso ia dar...

- Tenho que ir dormir -disse afastando um pouco o corpo dele no meu

- Mas já?Por o caso estar aqui comigo não te agrada?-falou em meu ouvindo

Começou a beijar meu pescoço devagar e fechei meus olhos,eu estava vestindo o uniforme,o senti desabotoar o meu vestido com uma das mãos enquanto a outra envolta de minha cintura.

- Esse é o problema, está bom demais...

Abri meus olhos e o empurrei de leve, ele olhou-me, parecia surpreso...

- Boa Noite Shaoran- dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha

Fui para meu quarto e ele permanecia parado, estático com minha reação de não continuar. Por certo...eu era a única garota na face da Terra que o tinha parado...Eu não estava pronta ainda, tudo estava rápido demais, graças a Deus tenho juízo...por que senão tivesse...Fui dormir, tudo que mais precisava, era me acalmar e dormir, amanhã seria outro dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordei cedo, ás 5:30, tinha que conversar com Kari, estava preocupada.

- Gina você viu a Kari?- Gina era outra empregada

- Kari saiu cedo, disse que ia ao mercado mas já voltava

- Ao mercado?A essa hora da manhã?

KARI

Sai cedo da casa dos Li, tinha que me encontrar com os capangas de Rayeker

Rayeker tinha me indicado um local para me encontrar com seus capangas. Era um casebre que ficava um pouco afastado da concentração de pessoas que a feira tinha. Entrei naquele lugar e vi que um homem estava em frente da pequena lareira que a casa possuía

- Eu vim dar minha resposta a Rayeker

Ele virou-se e me olhou,estava com uma capa preta sobre o corpo

- Então o que decidiu?

- Sim, irei ajudar Rayeker a obter a espada dourada

Ele sorriu.

Nãoo Cerejeira Li não morreu!!!!!Ela está vivaa! Viva da silva!!!!ahauaha...

Gente...eu começei a escrever esse fic...quando eu tinha 15 anos...hj eu tenho 18..abandonei mesmo a vida de escritora porém...Algo nasceu em mim e voltei a escrever!E hj tenho essa fic pronta!!hehehe Boterei os outros capitulos a medida que comentários vão chegando...Quem quiser e lembrar desse fic...pode ler ok?ahauaha bjos...

Desculpas a todos!


End file.
